I Never Knew
by TakeitSleazy
Summary: Namine's love for Olette has forcefully died down, resulting them as being friends. Olette lusts for her dreamy redhead, and finds herself in a difficult decision, to choose between her smooth-talking trouble maker, or her blue-eyed beauty.
1. Lonely

The snow underneath my white boots crunched with every step I took through the blanket of white on the ground. I grabbed my scarf, holding it protectively against my shivering body. Having no one to talk to, not knowing anybody in this damned place called Twilight Town. I was lonely. _I have no choice but to go back to the mansion_, I thought. Another quiet day, getting yet another sketchbook, grabbed a cappucino, nothing special.

I was stuck in this town, with no one to talk to, no one to call _friend._ I sighed, holding the little sketchbook in my arms. As I passed the train station, I looked up at the gray sky, thinking about the fun things I've done in this town. _What? Has something ever happened? Anything? _My eyes were looking down at my feet, watching them in the pattern: left, right, left, right, turn.._Clunk. _

"Huh?" I wondered. A tiny popsicle stick was lying on the floor. I looked up and saw four pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Oy, Hayner! Look what you did! You hit that poor little girl on the head!!" someone said. They disappeared suddenly.

_Geez, it wasn't THAT bad.._ I twirled the slighty blue popsicle stick in my hands. _They eat ICE CREAM in the middle of winter?_ I shook my head.

" Hey, you!" a voice said. I turned around. There were three boys and one girl.

" Um, I'm sorry I accidentally hit you on the head with a popsicle stick.." one of the boys said. He had blonde hair that was spiky and wavy. He must've been the one the girl called Hayner.

" Oh! It's okay. It didn't really bother me. I was just struck as.. curious as to where a popsicle stick would come from just out of the air.." I replied, " Your name: it's.. Hayner, right? I overheard someone say it.."

" That's right. I'm Hayner. That's Roxas, Pence and Olette." he said, pointing to each of them. Roxas was the other blonde boy. Fairly cute, I might add. Pence was the brunette, very still, very quiet. Olette was the only girl. She was also brunette, with emerald green eyes, and she was... very beautiful.

" Oh! I haven't told you my name! _That was rude of me.._ I'm Namine." I said shyly. " Namine..what a pretty name!" Olette beamed, " Namine, how come we've never seen your face around here?"

" I don't really get around much.." _At least I didn't lie.._

" Well Namine, want us to show you around the place?" Roxas offered.

"Yes," I said," I'd like that very much."

Hayner lead the way, acting happy and triumphant. Pence followed, running behind him. Roxas happily did the same. Olette stayed behind with me, staring at me in a weird fashion.

" Um, Olette? Are they, always..this excited?" I asked her.

She stopped staring at me, finally blinked, and grabbed my hand.

" Come on, let's catch up before they leave us, Namine!" she giggled.


	2. Coffee

"Yo, stop flirting back there you two!" Hayner joked. Roxas glanced back at Olette and I, giving us a gentle smile. We ran along the paths, saying our hellos and greetings to the kind people, finally stopping at the coffee shop.

_Geez, I was here earlier. Oh well, at least I have another excuse to drink coffee._

" Ah! That feels much better!" Olette exclaimed, " Being in the cold for so long was very uncomfortable.."

She was still holding my hand. " Um, Olette?" I peeped.

" Oh! Sorry, I forgot, Namine!" she blushed slightly. Her emerald eyes were very refreshing, and I couldn't stop staring at them.

" What did I tell you two!?" Hayner said annoyingly. I looked down at my boots as I felt the red hot come over my face. There's something about Olette that makes me lose my train of thought. Of course, nothing about her is unattractive! Her beautiful green eyes, flawless complexion, soft, brunette hair, cherry lips, and to top it all off, the irresistible charm and personality. Olette was an overall beautiful woman, inside and out.

" Namine, are you not thirsty?" Olette asked. I looked up. Oh yes, the coffee shop.

" A caramel macchiato, please," I calmly requested from the woman behind the counter.

I slowly sipped my coffee, studying the faces of the other four. Olette sat next to me, the rest sitting across from us.

" Namine, you seem like a nice person. Where do you live?" Pence asked.

" Um, do you know the mansion in the woods? That's my house," I replied.

Hayner coughed," Are you fucking serious!? That big ass house is YOURS!? Dude, we HAVE to come over sometime!" His eyes were beaming, his perfect white teeth reflecting back at me.

" Ouch!" Hayner squeaked, feeling an unwelcoming foot smash his.

" Oy, Hayner, first you land a popsicle stick on the girl, now you're begging her to let you see her mansion? How rude," Roxas murmured quietly, sipping his latte.

_No wonder Roxas had proper etiquette, he's a pretty boy. He's probably like one of those bishies; a real ladies' man_.

" Well, it's not a big deal, I mean, we can go there after this if you want. It'll be great to have some company over," I smiled assuredly.

_I won't have to call Larxene or have to spend another day with Axel._

"...AHHH!!" Hayner yelled, running around with coffee stains on his pants.

Olette laughed, one hand on her coffee, the other resting on my shoulder.

That's when it finally hit me. I had to test it.


	3. On the Way

Author's Note:

Chapter 3!! I really do love Seifer's gang, but I felt like I had to insult them if Namine was gonna be on Hayner's side, ya know? And that's all I could think of cuz throughout the whole time Seifer and his friends were there, I seriously thought Rai was like, 8 years older or something, I don't know why! Flame if you want, I probably need to improve on my writing skills anyways. Kinda gets off track of what's supposed to be happening.. OH WELL!! ENJOY!!

XoXo,

Ashlea

--

The caramel macchiato was warm in my hands, its intoxicating aroma suffocating my nasal as it burned my pale, pink lips. My breath manifested as a tiny fog hanging in the air.

_Time to test it. _I sighed. _What the hell am I getting myself into? Just think; this is only the _first _step to see._

" I mean, I know she _acts _like it, but why would I try so hard to find out?" I muttered to myself.

" Namine?" Olette asked, slightly blushing. My tiny head was leaning against her sky blue sweater.

" Sorry," I blushed.

" It's okay. It feels nice since the weather's so cold," she replied. The guys were a few feet behind us.

Hayner's POV

" Yo, you think that Namine chick is gay?" I whispered to Pence.

" Why do you think that?" he questioned.

" Well because, she's resting her head on Olette's shoulder right now, and you saw how they were holding hands when we first met!" I hissed back.

" Well, I don't think Namine's like that," Roxas said, latte still in hand.

" Hm, well pretty boy, do you think she's hot?" I smirked.

" Namine's a... very..pretty girl, I guess," Roxas blushed.

" Well, I think Namine's pretty too," Pence admitted.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's pretty and all, but I'm telling you, she's a friggin' lesbian! Or at least bisexual.." I said.

Main POV

" Hey Namine, what do you think Hayner and them are talking about?" Olette asked me.

" Huh. I don't know, but whatever it is, they're getting really hyped up about it," I said. _Geez, now they think I'm a lesbian, don't they? Typical male fantasy.. _I could tell the conversation was about us by the way Hayner kept staring at us, then back at Roxas, then at us again. Roxas smacked him upside the head rather lightly and gave Olette and I his charming smile.

" Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" I looked up. A blonde teen, rather tall, in a way handsome. Next to him was a small girl with the prettiest purple hair I'd ever seen. It covered her fire red eye. Another boy, more like a man, taller than the other with a pissed look on his face.

" So, what's your name, Miss?" the blond asked me. I gulped, took a deep breath, but hesitated.

" She doesn't have to answer you, you dumb shit!" Hayner yelled, suddenly in front of us with his arms outstretched before I had the chance to reply.

" Hayner, Hayner, Hayner," he chuckled," you _still _think you're as tough as me? Please, you can't even beat Mr. Bishie Bishie over there in a Struggle competition."

" Neither could you, Seifer!" Seifer was caught off guard.

" Uh, well, I-! Shut up, loser!" was all he could manage to say. A wide grin appeared on Hayner's face.

" Run out of words to say, have you, blondie?"

" No one talks to Seifer like that, ya know!?" the other man exclaimed. The girl had her hands out like she was ready to fight, as did the man that recently yelled.

Seifer held up one hand to them.

" Calm down," he laughed," All we wanna know is the newest edition to your pathetic group you consider a gang."

" I'm Namine," I squeaked," And whom do I owe the presence to? The wannabe 'gangster', his butt buddy who thinks he's _still _eighteen, and the demon- possessed girl who can't even pronounce a full sentence?" I stood next to Hayner, standing my ground. I could see him quietly smirking trying to look at their reactions. They were pissed at me.

" That's Fuu and Rai; low vocabulary, demon-possessed girl and Seifer's butt buddy," Hayner told me. " So I'm guessing they all met in a mental institution? Rai's working on his pedophile problems, Seifer thought he was Black , and Fuu was with her exorcist?" I said.

" Shut up," Fuu spoke. I clapped.

" Good, good, but you need to learn how to speak a full sentence that's longer than five words, hon," I said slowly. All of their faces were red, fists clenched, and shoulders up in the pouting position.

"What are you gonna do about it?" There was a long, awkward pause, us looking at them, them staring us down. Seifer finally laughed.

" Come on, you two," He started toward the other way.

" But Seifer-"

" I said COME ON!!" Fuu and Rai mad-dogged me as they walked away.

" Huh. I like you already, Namine," Hayner said," You got Seifer and his gang to hate you, and you hate them hopefully. As far as that goes, you're welcome to be my friend!"

"...Exactly how did I get the nickname ' Pretty Boy' and ' Mr. Bishie Bishie'? "

" Roxas, we'll explain on the way to Namine's house, okay?" Pence offered.

" Geez, I can't believe he _still _doesn't know," we all groaned.


	4. My Thoughts Exactly

Author's Note:

YEAH!! Chapter 4 is up! I've been procrastinating this whole time. Ha. Well, this chapter is right on track. Oh yeah, they've already gone to Namine's mansion. This one has to do with what's supposed to be happening right now, shojo ai. Yepp.

Okaybye!

XoXo,

Ashlea

P.S. LET THE GIRLxGIRL LOVE BEGIN!!

P.S.S. IT BEGINS AT THE LAST MINUTE!! YEAHH!!

--

We all sat at excessively large table in my plain white room filled with sketches and drawings. Everything I drew was as detailed as possible and described a distinctive situation that I've experienced in my lifetime. I sat at the very edge of the table closest to the hearth, Hayner, Pence and Roxas all looked at my oldest sketchbook, filled with drawings of old friends and loved ones. Olette sat the closest to me, right by my side and not exactly where the chair was originally stationed.

"Wow, Namine. These are actually.. not bad," Roxas admitted. A mild redness sneaked upon my face. My fingers twirled in my lap, and my face turned slightly, facing the mostly glass wall that revealed the green forest of Twilight Town.

"Thank you, Roxas," I whimpered shyly. The sunset was stunning. Beautiful black crows escaped towards the orange twilight, drifting away like a child's shoe caught in the current of a river. I stood up and strolled over to the rectangle-shaped glass window, staring absentmindedly. Moments later, a cold hand tapped my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Olette had one of the most enchanting smiles. _Not as beautiful as you, Olette, _I wanted to say so badly. My teeth tugged on my lower lip, stopping it from repeating the ridiculous, but honest, words. _I could never think this way about another woman! _I wrestled with my mind. _But a woman as beautiful as her.._ I stopped thinking. We've only known each other for six hours, and already I've fallen head over heels in love with her, and it was only because she _acted_ like she was.. into girls. _Ugh, _I hated using the word _lesbian. _It sounded more like a biased label than a reference to a homosexual woman.

_Nami-chan, get over yourself! When's the last time you thought about the same sex like that, _my consciousness told me.

_But of course, love _is _love. Remember that, Namine. If two people love each other, then they have the right to be together, _a more gentle voice told me.

"Yes, the sunset is indeed beautiful," I hesitantly responded. I swear, Olette had a thousand smiles. All of them beautiful and unique, each telling a different story. This one was very kind, very welcoming. It belonged to a woman who was obviously obliging. A raspy cough floated through the air and into my ears. It broke my train of thought, finally telling my mind that I'm still here, still real, with these people, with.. Olette.

"You know Namine, you really space out. _A lot. _It's kinda.. disturbing. I don't know," Hayner finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I think you look very pretty when you're staring off into space," Roxas added quickly. _Ouch._ You could hear Hayner's previously crushed toe crunch from where _I _was standing. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Always the gentleman who came and made everything comfortable. The one who fixed Hayner's ignorant words with his delicate, well put ones.

"Are you okay, Namine?" Pence asked with a concerned tone. I hadn't realized until now. I didn't notice the single stream of salty liquid fall from my sapphire eye, wading down my blushing cheeks, past my tiny, plump lips, and off my round face onto my pale, smooth skin.

"Namine," Olette muttered, " is something the matter? You can tell us." She looked at me with the most endearing, but worried emerald green eyes that I'd never witnessed before. I couldn't feel anything at that moment. It was like her eyes were pinning me down to the floor, paralyzing me, making sure that no movement was coming from my body, only hers. I felt pain deep within my heart, like someone was setting it ablaze. It was thudding uncontrollably as I began to embrace Olette's gaze.

_She's a GIRL!! Namine, she's YOUR kind!_

_Namine, remember, love is love._

_You can't fall in love with another WOMAN!!_

_Love can be found by anyone, with anyone._

_It's FORBIDDEN!! It's unnatural!!_

_It's possible, maybe unnatural, but possible._

The voices in my head were making me dizzy, quarrelling with each other, neither showing any signs of a possible truce. I wanted them to stop. I wanted them to go away. I wanted them to leave me and my emotions alone. I couldn't think anymore. I wanted to hide myself away from everything. I wanted my feelings for Olette to go away. I wanted Hayner's pestering and Roxas's reassurance to go away. I wanted Pence's add-ons to go away. I wanted the voices in my head to go away. My head was spinning, my limbs were no longer in my control, nothing was in control. I felt something that made all that go away. One set of tiny arms supporting my weight. Two legs sitting under me. One pair of shimmering, cherry red lips locking with mine, looking for a response in my burning body.

The lips did not belong to Pence. Not Hayner. Not even Roxas. The pair of warm, wet lips brushing against mine belonged to the gorgeous brunette with the green eyes that sparkled like two emeralds in the light. Three pairs of eyes stared at us, shocked at what their childhood friend had done. Surprise was stretching across their face, making its way up to their eyes. Mouth hanging, eyes wide open, eyebrows arched up, lips trembling. The kiss shared between Olette and I was everlasting. I kissed back instinctively, not able to resist the brunette's simple request.

_So you love me back? _I wanted to say.

_What the HELL was that? _was also on my mind, racing with the other thought up my throat.

My sapphire orbs reluctantly closed. I felt my limbs surround her like a haven. My legs twitched as every second passed. My heart was rapidly beating against my chest, feeling like it was about to pop right out. Breathing became hard every breath. I was speechless. The situation was ludicrous, my position was uncomfortable, my emotions... were.. raging. It felt right to be locking lips with Olette. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. I've never felt so alive before. It was as if her touch was a jolt of shock pulsing throughout my body, to the tip of my fingers and toes. I didn't see the white paint and furniture in the room. I excluded Roxas, Hayner, and Pence from my vision. All I could see, all I could THINK about right now was Olette. My long, slim fingers running through her long, chocolate brown hair, my ivory colored skin intact with her slightly darker skin. I couldn't help but think that this was a tiny tease of what Heaven was.


	5. Lost in Thought

Author's Note:

Cool. I'm not procrastinating anymore. Chapter Five is up, if you've actually bothered to keep up this far. THANK YOU! Oh yeah, please read and review too.

Okaybye!

XoXo, Ashlea

--

My blue eyes finally refocused on Olette's face. _What happened?_ I asked myself. All I remembered was being in the brunette's arms, our lips crushing into each others, her slim body melting into mine..

"Namine," Olette trailed off. Her eyes were glistening, welling up into tears that deftly landed on my face. Her warm encirclement was no longer against my body. We stood adjacent to each other, refusing to make eye contact. Traces of Olette were still in my mouth. I could still smell her honeysuckle-lilac fragrance in the air, teasing me and making my throat thirst for more. My hands trembled slightly, realizing what had happened. _Is it possible she was in love with me?_

_Namine, don't think of her like THAT!! It's wrong! _The annoying voice again.

_But.. she's beautiful. And she could love me back.._

_This is ridiculous! You can't POSSIBLY think of her as a love partner!_

I don't know how long I was fighting with my conscience. I didn't even realize that Olette had put her hands on my shoulders. She placed one hand on my chin, gently stroking it, trying to coax me into looking up at her. Her slim fingers placidly ran along my red cheeks, disposing of the streaming tears coming from my pale eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes, Namine. You know what they remind me of?" She was now smiling at me. The one that showed she was very excited, but concerned about my feelings. I couldn't speak. I could only feel my pale lips droop down into a frown.

"They remind me of a child, sad and lonely. Locked up in their room all the time, she refuses to speak to anyone else who's willing to befriend her. While all the kids play outside, telling secrets, chasing each other, and holding hands, she only sits in her room, staring at them from her window. They speak of a child who wants to be free, who doesn't want to be lonely anymore." She frowned at the thought.

"Your eyes, your beautiful emerald green eyes; they also remind me of a child, but not the one who's lonely. They remind me of a child who's enthusiastic, who outshines all the rest, who's fully alive and energetic. This child brought light to the lonely one, giving her a hand, showing her there's more to life than being locked up all the time. The once lonely child.. is.. in _love_ with the other child, but the lonely child wants to know; does the other child feel the same way?" Her face had a disappointed look, like I spit out the wrong words at her. I felt her hand drop from my cheeks, now by her side. The hand that was once placed on my chin reached around to my neck, pulling our bodies closer together like two magnets. I felt her lips kiss my red-tipped nose. Our foreheads were touching at the top.

"The enthusiastic child.. waited too long to tell the lonely child about her feelings, and now is afraid she hurt the other child. She wants to tell the lonely girl that she has nothing to worry about, that she wants to love the other child, but is afraid of what the world would think."

"Olette, do you love me as much as I love you?" I waited patiently for her response, looking at her face, changing expressions from shock to surprise to excitement. My head was nuzzled against her chest as she rested her chin on top of my head. I cuddled her, hoping this moment was never going to end. I listened to her loud heartbeat. _Thump-thump thump, thump-thump thump. _I could feel the wetness build up in my eyes; I fought to hold them back as long as possible.

"Namine, can you hear it?" she spoke softly. I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. What is she talking about?

"My heartbeat."

It was like she could read my mind. I once again placed my head against her chest, listening closely. The thumping grew louder and louder, faster and faster. I could imagine how much blood was pumping through her right now. I looked up at her for a solution. I couldn't contemplate what she was trying to make me see. Everything was too confusing for me now.

"It's crying out for you," she whispered, "It wants you to save it from disaster. Will you promise to not shatter it?" I looked up at her big green eyes. They were full of hope and joy. How long? How long could I hold onto that image before it faded away like smoke in the air? I took a deep breath and hesitated.

"I promise if you can promise me the same thing with mine," I finally said. Looking at Olette made me forget the obnoxiously cold weather. She reminded me of a warm summer's day at the beach, running barefoot along the sand and diving into the luke warm ocean water with the warmth of the sun beating down on your skin, melting away troubles and problems from your soul. All I could think of at that moment was that memory I had of summer. She lightly chuckled, pulling my head in for an innocent kiss on the cheek. I looked around the room. No Hayner. No Roxas. No Pence. Where were they? The sketchbook they were looking at was left open on the table, the three chairs scooted out.

"They left. Hayner got mad all of a sudden and stormed out of the room. Roxas and Pence went to follow him to see what was wrong," she answered the unspoken thought. _Of course. Hayner loves Olette. Why did it take me so long to realize that? _"Roxas kind of had the same expression on his face, too. But he didn't express it like Hayner did." she said. _Roxas might've had a crush on Olette, too. Or me, if that was possible. You really couldn't blame the two; Olette _is _beautiful. Hell, even _I _fell for her, and I haven't even considered being with another woman. Especially not one as pretty as Olette. _"Namine? You're dozing off again," Olette snapped. The trance was shattered. I needed to stop doing that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU TWO! I'M FINE, OKAY!!" Hayner hollered. No. Even hollered couldn't describe how infuriated he was. _SLAM!!_ _What the hell just happened! THUD! _Olette and I raced down the ancient stairs. We dashed through the foyer and out the tall, bronze doors to discover the reason of the loud thud crashing down the tall steps.


	6. Mixed emotions

Author's Note:

My best friend convinced me to share the next chapter with you all since she's reading it too. This one is really.. weird I guess. I'm still working on improving my cliff hangers!

Okaybye!

XoXo,

Ashlea

--

Olette and I stood outside, eyes wide open, mouth agape. Blood, blood, and more blood, shed upon my stairs. Roxas was at the bottom of the stairs, mouth streaming out trickles of red liquid. He was on his hands and knees, head bowed towards the layer of snow. Roxas was coughing up blood, one hand clinging to his stomach. Hayner was storming off, smashing over pots, kicking the gate and cussing with every sentence. Pence ran to Roxas's side, trying to help him up.

"Wha- what happened!?" Olette demanded. I stared in shock, trying hard to not lose my concentration and balance. "We.. we gotta get him to a hospital!!" Pence exclaimed. After that, I felt a surge of anger pulsing through my veins, along with my hot blood. My heart was beating faster and faster. Reluctantly, I jumped off the stairs, darted past Roxas and Pence, and out the large ebony gates. My teeth were grinding together, fists clenching tighter and tighter as I raced to my target. Hayner. Whatever happened back there had to do with his fury. _What the hell is his problem!!_

The sandlot, a small area where they held the Struggle competitions. Hayner was smashing his fists against the orange brick walls. I sauntered over to him, tugging my bottom lip with my teeth yet again. He looked back towards me with a mixed expression of betrayal and depression.

"What do you want, dyke?" he asked sourly. He was in the same pose as me; clenched fists, ground teeth, the tugging of the teeth...

"Okay, Hayner. What the HELL was that at the mansion? Why were you storming off, screaming and hollering. Why did you hurt ROXAS!?" I demanded. I was in no position to forgive him or apologize for anything now.

"What are you talking about?" He folded his arms, lightly tapping his foot to the ground, one eyebrow arched up. My feet were obviously somehow glued to the floor, otherwise I would've lunged for his neck earlier without hesitation.

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY STEPS!? WHY IS ROXAS DYING RIGHT NOW, COUGHING UP EVERY LIQUID HE HAS IN HIS BODY!! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO HOSTILE RIGHT NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN, SAYING THAT WE'RE BUDDIES ONE SECOND AND THE NEXT YOU'RE KICKING THE LIFE OUT OF A BOY YOU KNEW LONG BEFORE YOU KNEW ME!!" I screamed at him. I wanted to grab his face and smash it against the wall repeatedly until there was nothing left. I wanted to kick him in his gut until he threw up his organs.

"Roxas pissed me off, so what? We hurt each other all the time," he said reassuringly. Hayner sounded so calm. He acted like nothing had happened. "What? You're locking lips with Olette and now you're trying to hook up with the pretty boy? Man, you're a bitch." That did it. The feeling in my arms and legs came back to me. The puppet strings connected to me threw my body forward with force. Nothing could calm me down after what he just said. Nothing could stop me from yanking out his blonde hair with my own two hands. Nothing..

A set of arms came out from under my arms and over my shoulders, holding me back from any further movement. My fists were thirsty for Hayner's blood. My hands were starving for his golden locks. My lips were trembling, my heart was bursting into flames, my feet were kicking and screaming, my mind was willing. I finally stopped, admitting defeat to the pair of arms halting me to a stop, ending my hunger for violence.

"Namine, what are you thinking?" Roxas whispered into my ear. My breathing became uneasy again, listening to every word his smooth, nonchalant voice spoke. Pence was standing in between Hayner and I, blocking off any further contact. Olette stood next to Pence, both of them glaring at Hayner.

"Hayner, why? Why did you hurt him? He's your best friend, Hayner." Olette pleaded. He didn't want to look at Olette anymore. He kicked the snow around, making small piles and revealing the stone floor we had forgotten. His angry face was back on as soon as he stared back at Olette.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I was in love with you!" The words shocked Olette. Roxas loosened his grip on me, and Pence's shoulders were tensed, refusing to relax. "Maybe I thought that, after all this time you would realize it. Instead you decide to kiss a woman you haven't even known that long," He shrugged his head toward me," leaving me to witness and carry it in my memory."

"Hayner, I.." Olette's tiny voice trailed off. I walked over to her, seeing her beautiful face. It was now covered in tears, escaping her eyelids, dripping off her nose, and off her chin onto the cold ground. The warmth I once knew had been stolen off her face. All I could feel now was the cold weather stinging my skin. We all stood there, not knowing what to do, unwilling to break the silence, too confused to fix anything. I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault. I just HAD to test it out and see if she was like that. Why didn't I just stay locked up in my room like I did everyday until today? Hayner and I exchanged glances, both very uninviting and unfriendly. Olette shocked us all.

"Hayner, I love you, too. Will you.. be my boyfriend?" she said quickly. We all looked up at her with confused looks on our face. Even Hayner couldn't believe it. "Namine, that kiss meant nothing. I'm sorry. Besides, it would be unnatural for us to be together. Don't you agree?" Everything she did, said, and thought to me felt like nothing but lies at that moment. My head was spinning, my vision began to grow blurry, and my legs felt like they were gonna give out any minute.

"Yeah. Nothing. Right." I replied slowly. "Congratulations, you two!" Hayner and Olette were now embracing. If you didn't know what happened, you'd think that they were a married couple by the way they acted. I reluctantly smiled, fighting the hardest I could to hold back the tears that were aching to stream down my face. Olette smiled at me, this time a complex smile. One that read _Oh my gosh, is this really happening!? _to _You know I didn't want to do that _to _Let me go._

_Let me go._Those words echoed in my head, each word repeating itself slowly enough for me to contemplate it. Olette was right. Two people of the same sex being together? It wasn't the way it was supposed to be. That moment I thought was a tease of Heaven was really an appetizer for a fantasy that was locked up, and the key to it was shredded into pieces. Well, it was actually tipping side to side on the borderline between what was a sick, twisted fantasy and what could be a dreamy, hard-to-believe reality. Olette's sparkling emeralds could only be green eyes, her creamy skin only a necessary exterior, those juicy, cherry red lips only described as her mouth, and her soft, brunette hair only known as long and brown. I didn't want to give all that up for only a friendship. I wanted to protect it in my arms, where no one could be intact with it.

_She has a boyfriend, Namine!_

_There's still hope, though._

_Give up on her!_

_Never give up. Keep your faith going._

_Stop being so damn ignorant!_

_Listen to your heart._

Right and wrong was like putting sugar into your tea; it was mixed up all together and was impossible to sort back out. I didn't know what to do. Could I let Hayner have her for now, or for forever? The angst in my soul was burning my veins while the calm tried to die it down. My emotions were being toyed with, dangling around and spinning on Olette's fingers. She was about as hard to understand as it is to break an egg with your bare hands while I, on the other hand, was as easy to read as a book. I couldn't be as strong as Olette. She as able to let go of the impact that one kiss had. I didn't even consider dropping it. She was the enthusiastic girl that showed me light. Where was that girl? She was running away from me, the lonely child, who was trying to get her legs to move faster. I was the lonely child begging the other to come back to me, to make her understand that without her, I fade back into the dark shadows as the lonely, unsocial girl who refused to come out and enjoy the outdoors. Without the enthusiastic girl, it was cold again. No more summer, no more warmth for the lonely girl. No more life.


	7. Olette's POV: Nothing

Olette's Point of View

-----------------

Right now, the body warmth shared between Hayner and I, regardless of the tiny snowballs and cold weather slowly but strongly nipping at us, felt so dead and cold. He wasn't the blonde I wanted to embrace; his warmth felt like nothing to me. It wasn't right. He's not the one I love. She's over there, holding back the tears that wouldn't be clouding up her vision if you would just follow your heart! I didn't deserve to be loved by someone like her. I wish I could just kiss those plump, small lips just one more time, slowly run my fingers through _her_ pale blonde locks, and only hers, and stare deeply into her deep, sapphire eyes. It could no longer happen. Our crazed personal affection for each other had to be buried and forgotten. Was she as mad as I was with me? It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm so damn stupid! I just fucked everything up for us! I felt horrible, absolutely disgusted with myself. Nothing could be erased once said. My life immediately turned upside-down from this point on as she left, running towards the train station. _Stop, stop! Namine,come back to me!_ My throat had strangled those words, stopping them from any further movement from my mouth.

"Olette." My head jerked up violently.

"What is it, Hayner?" I asked in sudden response. I sat down in the fetal position on the floor, picking up random pieces of snow and examining their true, but petite beauty. How could I just sit here and stare vaguely at him, knowing that there's a beautiful blonde girl who's heart is broken just because of me?

"Did you.. did you _really _love Namine? I mean, like.. _love _her?" He bit his lip, staring at me with a melancholic expression, the same expression he had when he confessed his love to me.

"Do you want the truth or just a pity lie?" My eyes floated to my hands, who were gently making circles in the layer of white ice. I couldn't look up at him, not when I knew _he_ wasn't the one I wanted to see right now.

"Olette, I didn't even know you were a le-!"

"Well, neither did I. Did you really think I _wanted _to be captured by her beauty? Yes Hayner, I'm in love with her! I've never felt so.. so strongly for another woman like tha-..." I trailed off, looking at his pale face, slowly turning whiter. "Hayner I'm sorry, but I just felt like I _had_ to confess my feelings about her to _someone. _Pence would be horrified, and Roxas would be even _more_ pissed if he found out I was competition, but.. I didn't know that you would be too.."

"Olette, we've been friends for nine years, and I don't want to change that for _anything_. I'm sorry Olette, I wasn't thinking. Today, I went over my head, with punching Roxas and yelling at you guys. I'm surprised that you guys are still talking to me." He shyly grinned at me.

"Ah, now _that's _the Hayner I know," I said, playfully punching his arm. We walked together, laughing about the old days, like about how Roxas was _way _too much of a bishie boy back then and still, how Pence used to eat all the ice cream when we stayed over at my place to watch horror movies on Saturday nights, and when we went to the beach with Seifer and his gang, Fuu and I on Roxas and Rai's shoulders, trying to push the other off while Hayner and Seifer were competing to see who could make the biggest and neatest sand castle. We walked together until we were back with Roxas and Pence who were sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream. _This is where we first met Namine, and where I first gazed into her beautiful eyes._ Hayner and I climbed to the top.

"Where's Namine? I haven't seen her for... " I counted the days on my fingers, surprised at the number," ..two weeks." My lips trembled, my heart thudded, and my fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

"Namine.. left," Roxas whispered quietly. Roxas and Pence refused to look at Hayner and I. My body froze, afraid of what Namine would be capable of doing in her condition. I stood there in silence, listening to Pence and Roxas's tongues reach the cold, blue ice cream. Hayner sat down next to Roxas, grabbing his ice cream out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground. _Clunk._

"What the hell!?" a familiar voice yelled. I looked down in hopes that it was who I thought it was. My eyes sparkled in excitement, my face beaming in pleasure as I saw the beautiful blonde that I hadn't seen for weeks. My legs wanted to jump down and fall directly on her, give her the biggest embrace, and gingerly kiss her forehead.

"A 100 foot fall can kill you, Olette," Hayner reminded me. Was I really _that _easy to read? I climbed down from the clock tower to greet Namine.

_I'm really going to see her again! I can finally tell her that I can love her! I'm.._

My feet stopped in their tracks, slowly sinking into the snow. My knees buckled under me, and I collapsed onto the cold hard ground, my vision getting blurry with stinging tears. I heard footsteps crunching in the snow, trying to make their way towards me.

"Olette!" many voices were yelling. I couldn't feel anything in my body. My soul had been ripped apart from it, slowly floating away, farther and farther until I couldn't breathe. It was like a rope had been cast around my neck, pulling tighter and tighter, making my eyes pop out and my breathing slow. I felt like nothing. I wanted to die.


	8. You're a Somebody to Me

My eyes shuffled around the room. White walls, white cabinets, white vases, white flowers, and to top it all off, the familiar oversized table to match. _Namine's bed is comfy. No wonder she used to stay locked up all the time in here. _I looked up at the pale ceiling, trying to make out shapes and forms. _Hm. Smells like Febreeze in here. That's nice. _

"Olette, I need to talk to you," a tender voice said. Roxas was standing at the door, arms folded. He closed it behind him, taking a seat next to me on the bed, his face barely inches away from mine. "Namine." I glanced at him in wonder. Hearing that name made my heart literally skip a beat.

"What about her?" I snapped back. I knew that Roxas was in love with Namine. Whatever he had to say would be in defense of what happened between her and I.

"Look, let's cut the crap. I know about your little 'crush' over Namine. I'm gonna tell you right now: back off. She doesn't _want _a woman, so give up!"

"Why should I? _I _was the one holding hands with her, embracing her, and kissing her! What makes you think she'd be interested in _you_?" My hands were clenched into fists, forced to rest in my lap. He was obviously pissed. It seemed like we were there for hours. He finally broke the tension by going back towards the door. He looked at me with the _ugliest _stare.

"Remember, I'll be fighting just as hard as you, Olette." He paused for a second. "Oh yeah, we're all staying here. Hayner, Pence and I are occupying the other room."

"Where will _I _be staying?" I spat out, even though the answer was obvious.

He frowned. "As much as I want to say the backyard, I can't. You're staying in here. Oh, and don't remind me, bitch!" The door closed behind him, almost hard enough to be a slam. I silently chuckled to myself. _Oh, Pretty Boy's jealous of _me. I got up slowly, stretching out my muscles. _Where's Namine? _I strode across the room, down the stairs and out the cold, bronze doors. The sun was slowly returning to Twilight Town. I skipped out the gates, dashing through the snowy woods and into the Tram Common over towards the Sandlot.

"Yoohoo! Seifer! Fuu! Rai!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _Taunting the enemy. Wouldn't Hayner be so proud?_ They all stared at me as I merrily skipped to them.

"Fool." Who else would say one word phrases but the nonchalant Fuu? I wondered if she skipped Kindergarten. She always attended class, though.

"What is it, Olette?" Seifer demanded. "Don't you need to be getting back to your little boyfriend?"

"Oh, we broke up!" I declared happily. They were all astonished by my words. I sat there like the little idiot I am, jolly and oblivious. _What is today? _Nowadays, I was way behind on everything. "What's the date?"

"Um, it's the second of January," Rai replied. My eyes opened wide.

"Holy crap! Tomorrow's the day we go back to school from winter break! I totally forgot!" I scrambled everywhere, freaking out. _How could I be so STUPID! School's tomorrow and I would've probably missed it if I didn't ask! What the hell am I gonna do!_

"Whatever. Well, see you tomorrow, Olette. Maybe we'll have some classes together." The three walked away, calm and under control. Seifer was nice to me. Why was _that?_ He was always a mystery ever since I first met him.

"Olette!" I looked up again. Fuu was running towards me. Interesting. This ought to be something. "I wanted to talk to you about that new girl, Namine."

"What about her?" Déjà vu. I hope _she _wasn't trying to talk me out of loving her.

"Is she.. into girls? Every time I see her, she's always staring at you in a daydreaming type of way.." I stared at her shocked.

"Did you just say a full sentence?" I slowly backed away from her, thinking she wasn't the Fuu I knew.

"Olette, I'm 16. Of course I know how to speak. I just do that because Seifer and Rai seem to love running their mouths all the time. I never get to speak when I'm with them.." I relaxed. I could understand where she was coming from. Being the only girl in a group was very difficult, especially when you wanted to suggest some of your ideas. "Well, is she?" _Oh, I forgot._

"Uh, I don't know if she is or not," I lied. Lying wasn't one of my strong points. I'd leave that to Hayner and Roxas. "Well, see you at school tomorrow, Fuu!" I ran off as fast as I could the other way, hoping she didn't know that I was trying.

That night, I went back to Namine's place where everyone else was. I brushed my teeth twice, washed my face so much I thought it would come off, and made the bed until there were no wrinkles left. _Why am I so unrelaxed tonight? Maybe it was because of school. Or maybe.. it could be because I was sleeping in the same bed as Namine. _I slept on the side closest to the window, concentrating as best as I could on school and ONLY school. It was quiet in the dim room. I didn't feel like breaking it. I haven't even talked to her since she first came back.

"Olette?" she squeaked. I shuddered, slowly sitting up to look at her. _At least she has the balls to speak. Not literally though. Ugh. _

"What is it, Namine?" She stared at me in a weird way. It looked like she wanted to run away from me and not speak to me anymore. _I don't blame her. But remember what you're trying to do, Olette!_

"Are you and Hayner..still going out?" She was biting her lip so hard it looked like it was about to fall off. I looked down to the ivory sheets covering our knees. I grabbed her hands, slowly rubbing them against mine.

"No." I didn't make eye contact with her the whole time. I can't believe she would treat me so nicely after what I did to her. "Namine, you have the prettiest pale hands." I could see her blue veins underneath as I twirled my fingers around her soft, slender ones. I finally looked up, seeing that her cheeks were slowly turning a pale pink. I giggled.

"I'm the one who should be blushing. You're so beautiful and caring." I smiled at her, now touching the rosy pink cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous! And kind and.." I stopped her lips from moving with mine. The moment I've been dying for. I could feel the warmth there again. Kissing Naminefelt as good as a cold shower on a hot, summer day. I pulled away from her, examining her eyes. It returned; the happiness I felt when I stared into her distinctive sapphires.

"Namine, you're beautiful and you need to realize it. Roxas realizes it. Pence realizes it. Even Hayner realizes it. We all do, except you," I assured her.

"But-" she trailed off as I teasingly laid down and closed my eyes. "You're no fun!" I pecked her on the forehead as she rest her head on the snow white pillow.

"Get some rest, Sleeping Beauty. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I whispered to her.

"You too, Belle." There was silence after that. "Oh, and it's more like Cinderella if you ask me."

"Cinderella and Belle in love? Wow, now that's what I call a screwed up fairytale. Poor Beast and Prince Charming. I could imagine it, though." She quietly, but audibaly, laughed to herself.

"Cinderella was locked up in her room all the time, doing nothing while Belle was out greeting the townsfolk and being called beautiful by everyone who knew her. One day, Cinderella decided to go into town where she met Belle, who eventually fell in love with her. Prince Charming and the Beast were furious, trying to break the two up. It worked for a few weeks or so, but Belle and Cinderella's undying love for each other refused to disintegrate into the wind and instead grew stronger and stronger. They later found each other again, this time running into the sunset, hand in hand, in love." We both sat there and let the thought sink in.

"Olette, when you put it like _that, _it sounds kinda sweet and romantic," Namine finally said. I feel her smile even though it was pitch black, except for the moonlight shadow that broke in through the window.

"Well, do you think that that could ever happen? You know, to _us?_" I sat there quietly, half expecting her to answer.

She leaned over to kiss me. "It could if you believe that it can," she said sweetly. "Ha, now go to sleep. We have to get up at seven tomorrow, or should I say today?"

I laughed again," Good night, Dear."

"Good night, Love."


	9. Unflattering

Author's Note:

Haha. Hello, hello. I know this isn't long, but it'll do. Haha, and if you didn't notice, the song Kairi sings is from AzuManga Daioh!

okaybye!

Xoxo,

Ashlea

--

The clouds were a grayish tone with a hint of blue in it. They were way more interesting than listening to our math teacher. We were supposed to be taking notes. I looked at the page. _Olette _written on there. A few scribbles about algebra in there. Stars and hearts covering the whole page. I sighed silently. I saw Roxas in the desk next to me, obviously deep in thought. I was thinking about calling him a pervert in front of the class, slap him, then tell him _No way would I ever do that with you!_ Too much trouble? Huh. As if I cared anymore. What happened to me? I used to be such a good student. One of the best, in fact. All the grown-ups and teachers loved me. Now I just felt like trouble. _At least I'm not Hayner. _

"Ouch! Ugh, be gentle with my arm, Teach! That's my good arm!" _Speak of the devil. _

"I saw Hayner trying to look in the girls' locker room again. Does he belong to you?" Poor Hayner. Mrs. Nakamura was probably the strictest teacher on campus. I'm surprised she returned him to class without making him run five laps around the school. "Hayner, you better be lucky I'm only letting you off with a warning. Next time, it's five laps around the school."

"Yeah, yeah." Hayner walked to his seat, head hung in shame, rubbing his arm constantly while muttering, "I swear, she's a dude, or at least a good man handler." _I understand your pain, _I mouthed jokingly as he passed my desk. _Ooh, death glare. Haven't seen that one, yet. _I whispered to him.

"Olette, stop speaking to Hayner." Miss Inoue said calmly. Miss Inoue was cool. She's also really pretty, but rumor says the only reason she's single is because men are intimidated by her beauty. I don't believe that. She probably hasn't found the right guy.

"Yes, Miss Inoue!" Hayner and I said simultaneously. What was next? Oh yeah, cooking. Today, we're going to make cake and have _partners!_ Wow, exciting right?

--

Cooking with Mrs. Yamamoto

"Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" Kairi exclaimed happily. I _still _couldn't believe that she was here. She was in a way kind of stuck up. At least when I met her, she seemed like it.

"Why don't you like Kai-chan?" Namine asked me. She was somehow friends with Kairi. I think it's because of Sora or something.

"In science, she didn't even know what the 'table of short words' was. Don't even remind me of Art! Apparently, paper maches are way too messy for her, so when she dipped her hands in the stuff, she freaked and splashed it right onto my clothes. Luckily, I was wearing an apron. Oh, and in Social Studies, she pointed to the globe and said, 'I thought the capital of Tokyo is Japan.." I could hear Namine's cute, quiet laughter warm my heart again. We sat there mixing the batter, giggling to ourselves and joking around.

"Oh Olette! You have a little batter on your cheek," she squeaked. This could be a way to flirt with her in school.

"Can you get it off for me, Nami-chan?" I asked sweetly. When I saw her face, it was turning that same rosy tone it always got.

"Olette! Not here!" she whispered. Embarrassment was flooding her cheeks now.

"Just do it, Namine." Namine and I jumped, seeing the ever-so-silent Fuu staring at her cake, pretty and complete.

"She actually said a sentence.." Namine stared at her in shock.

"Um, yeah she does. She hardly says anything because Seifer and Rai are always talking," I slowly explained to the confused blonde. "Fuu, when did you-?"

"I got paired with the stuck-up chick over there, so I just came over here and hoped you didn't mind." Namine and I exchanged understanding glances.

"It's okay, Fuu. I would've done the same thing if I were you," I assured her. "Ouch!" An elbow to the ribs was something I was definitely not comfortable with. "C'mon Namine! I know she's your friend, but personally, she seems like a girly girl to me. I mean like the bad kind. The kind that spreads rumors and is two-faced and shit. Watch out for her, Namine."

"Wait, if you and Kairi are working together, then wouldn't she be taking the credit for this cake?" Namine asked.

"Well, if she does, then I'll tell Mrs. Yamamoto she didn't do shit. If she doesn't believe me, you'll have to be my back-ups."

"Sounds great to me!" I assured her.

--

I ran out of the school, happy that another eight hours of my life was completely wasted on useless stuff that I didn't even WANT to know! "Namine! Let's go do something!" I looked back and saw her talking to Kairi. Haha, the happy-ass bitch. It's weird how I instantly hated her. Namine pointed to me, and they all started coming over here: Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku. _Holy shit, they're gonna kick my ass!_

"Little jumpy, Olette?" Hayner, Roxas and Pence were behind me like they were my posse or something. I couldn't ever imagine us four like that though. We're all too punk to be gangsters. I silently laughed at the thought of us like that, smoking weed and drinking some gin and juice. How bad!

"Well, well, well. Miss Olette Amori. Aren't you just lovely. Kairi Morimito. You must feel pretty charmed, what with having me in your prescence." The red-head just kept talking and talking and talking about how glamorous she was until she looked at Roxas. "Oh, Roxas Okamura. Well aren't you just so.. hm!" I could see her wink at him, trying to be sexy, obviously not working.

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss Morimito, but I'm just here trying prevent any trouble from happening. I'm not trying to hook up with a promiscuous, conceited whore. Besides, my heart is set on someone else. Also, I'm not into red-heads that do nothing but gossip and can't keep her legs closed. And by the way, you're the least bit sexy to me. Now, please be on your way, Miss Morimito." We all looked at Roxas. Damn, he sure knows how to let a girl down easy! Kairi was glaring at him, later passing us with Sora and Riku behind her.

"Wow, Roxas. Didn't know you had it in you!" Hayner punched his friend playfully, both now pretending to be kickboxers. Still childish. I laughed, then saw a mysterious red-headed man walk to the side of the building.


	10. If you Thought

Author's Note:

I forgot to update because school started. It sucks. So I made our lovely Kingdom Hearts characters join in on the torture with us! Oh yeah, I'm sooo ready to fail Algebra!! Who's with me!!

Oh, and everyone _should _know of the certain red-head I'm talking about!!

If you don't, I'm sorry.

But he WILL be introduce in a few chapters.

No, it's not Axel.

And no, he wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, but he should've been.

Okaybye!

XoXO, Ashlea.

--

At this point, I thought I had schizophrenia when I started to see black smoke-like stuff coming from the side. _What if he's a rapist? I didn't want to end up chopped into little pieces lying in a box in his basement. _Like my life was important to me anymore. Right now, the only thing worth living for was my love, Namine. I didn't even know if she loved me anymore. She acted like she loved Roxas, or Sora, or even Kairi. I quivered at the thought. Namine didn't even act like she liked me anymore. When I tried to flirt with her in school, she just turned the other way and said, " That's enough, Olette."

My legs begin to stroll towards the side of the building, like I was being sucked in with a magnet. _I really_ am_ stupid, aren't I?_ Only five feet, four feet, two feet, take a turn, and.. He was gone. I was disappointed, too. I wanted to see who the mysterious man was. He didn't look like anyone that went to school.

" Heh, looking for me, weren't ya?" The man in a black cloak was behind me. Talk about fucking impossible!

" The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?", he smirked. There was a long silence between us as I carefully studied Axel's features. Long, red hair, lengthy black cloak, emerald eyes like mine, except they had strange, perfect purple triangles under them. He looked like..

" Ahem. Hello? You gotta name?" He finally broke the silence.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I'm Olette, nice to meet you." I extended my arm towards him. Graciously, he replied back.

"Trust me, it can be a living Hell knowing me; flames and everything," he chuckled," literally."

Time to go for it. " Say, Axel. You remind me of someone."

"Hmm, does he have red hair and puts it back in a ponytail?" He was contemplating with me. I didn't feel so much like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know him?" I was hopeful, thinking he knew the missing link to my chain of memories.

" He's- Never mind. I'll tell you _all about him _when you remember his name. I can promise you that. If you ever see him, tell him I said I still hate his guts." He started walking away, back into the familiar black hole of smoke, or at least that's what I called it.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll see me more often now that I've found what I needed."

"Alright, Axel." I sat there for a moment, thinking about him, trying to remember him. I was frozen in my tracks for a moment, forgetting where I was. What did he mean by _I've found what I needed?_ As far as I knew, the guy's a nutjob, but I didn't really get to know him. He just seemed like the kind of guy I didn't want to be with in a dark alley, let alone the side of a building with people around us.

I started going back towards Namine and Roxas when I saw Pence jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone else was circled around something, but I couldn't see who. Wonder what kind of drama was happening now?

" Olette! Olette! Guess what? Guess what!" Pence's face looked like that child you can't trust with a secret because you know he'll tell everyone else.

" Huh? What happened?" I stared at Roxas. He shook his head, refusing to answer. He had the look of a man with a dirty little secret. Something was up, but no one was telling me what. Did it have to do with _me? _I hope not. It would've been bad, really bad. Maybe Namine told Kairi that I hated her like shit.

" Just see for yourself," Hayner pointed me towards the direction of Namine and Kairi. At least he was giving me the least bit of information. Maybe it would help me in my confusion.

"If it had anything to do with Kairi, I really don't want to know.." I told him calmly. As the idiot I am, I slowly turned my head towards her direction. I immediately frowned as I saw the horror ahead.

" Woah.." we all said simultaneously. Kairi and Namine were _kissing._ Talk about a middle finger to the face. Kairi's eyes were closed, her smile revealed underneath. She had Namine's tie twirled around her fingers. Namine was in shock, eyes wide open, a horrified expression slapped across her face. Was this why Namine didn't talk to me anymore? Was this why she talked to Kairi so much? Whatever happened to Namine's feelings on PDA? Did that not matter anymore since it was Kairi that was surrounding her? Nothing made sense anymore. Now I understood how Namine felt when she had to witness Hayner and I embrace after I told her that I loved her. It felt like a knife being jabbed into your throat slowly, twisting your vocal cords and such. I wanted to throw up at the sight. I didn't want Kairi and Namine to be together. I wanted to be the one holding Namine. I wanted to love her like no other. I wanted to show her that nothing in the world mattered to me but her. She threw that all away.

" No matter. Namine and I aren't in love anymore, anyways," I calmly lied. I grinned at Hayner, Roxas and Pence, all very confused, yet I felt like they knew I was lying.

" Huh. Well, I just thought you wanted to know. Anyways, let's go get some sea salt ice cream!" Pence suggested.

" Hell yeah! I don't even _remember_ the last time we all went out and had that!" Hayner exclaimed.

" Sea salt ice cream it is. You in this, Olette?" Roxas asked.

" Oh, come on! You think I would pass up an offer of sea salt ice cream?" I smiled at them as we all raced down the street.

" Pence is buying!" Hayner joked.

" What! Who said that!" he protested.

" Chill, you two. I'm buying, don't worry," I offered.

I suddenly remembered the good old days with the four of us. We all used to run around Twilight Town, go to the beach, argue with Seifer and his gang, pig out on ice cream, and stay the night at each other's houses trying to scare the other for fun. What happened to those days? Oh, right.

Namine happened.


	11. Confused

Author's Note:

Haha! I have a game today so I'm writing this in a hurry! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm also debating on whether I tell the rest of the story from Olette's view or Namine's or someone different..

Help me decide if you can!

The story doesn't even make sense anymore!!

okaybye!

XoXo,

Ashlea

--

Namine had me wondering all the time. Did she love me or not? Where's the girl that insisted on sharing our love with the world? I know I abandoned her, but now I'm asking for forgiveness and hoping she'll take me back. She's hiding from me like I'm an intruder or something.

"Olette, aren't you gonna eat your ice cream?" The sound of Hayner's voice suddenly broke me out of my trance. I stared at the blue salty ice cream dripping down my hands from the stick.

"What do you guys wanna do after this? We have the whole weekend to ourselves now," I said.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do, yo?" The unfamiliar voice startled me. I looked up to see a red-haired man that looked like Axel, but his hair was less spiky, and the rest of it was tied up in a ponytail that slithered down his back. He wore a black suit, rather informal since it didn't look neat or anything. He wasn't even wearing a tie. Black sunglasses were set upon his head.

"I know you! You're the guy Axel tried to tell me about!" I stood up, trying to back away from him as far as possible. He _was _pretty hot, but he looked even more devilish than Axel.

"Huh, don't remember me do ya? Anyways, what'd he tell you?" he sighed deeply, staring down at his hands, which were covered with fingerless gloves. Silence filled the air.

"I think he told me to tell you.. that he still hates your guts.." I tilted my head to the side, trying to confirm the words.

"He acts like I care.. Do you know where he is?" he smiled the same evil smile Axel gave, inching his face closer to mine.

"Well, not really." The black hole of smoke appeared behind him, revealing the look-alike red-head that I met a few hours ago.

"Axel! How you been, yo?" The man held out his arms like he was about to catch him.

"Shut the fuck up, Reno. What are you doing here?" Axel snapped. His fists were clenched tight. He made his way toward us, never resting his muscles.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello to little Olette. Is that too much to ask?" he said in an innocent tone.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. It seemed like I've met him, but I never remembered where and when.

"Easy. Remember Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie?"

"You mean Sora's friends? What about them?" I remember the tranquil Cloud, muscular, yet in a way sensitive when Tifa talked to him. Tifa was the strong and beautiful woman that only cared for her childhood friend. I knew she secretly liked him, but she never admitted it. Of course, how could I forget the materia-obsessed ninja, Yuffie? She stole Sora's wallet last year.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know Sora." Axel replied, staring at me weirdly.

"No, I knew him a long time ago when he suddenly appeared in Twilight Town. He left to go do something else, then he suddenly came back again. Don't ask me how, Hayner and I were confused about it too. He introduced us to all his friends on his birthday.." I trailed off, now remembering Reno. He was sitting with Yuffie, trying to get her to do something when she randomly slapped him. Then he came up to me and asked me to..

"You dirty son of a bitch!" I slapped Reno hard across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "Ouch.." My hand started to hurt. Reno rubbed his cheek.

"Heh, now you remember me huh?" he still smiled at me. "Damn, you hit hard, yo."

"Shut up." I started backing away, accidentally tripping a few times. I felt like I _had_to get out of this situation, away from Reno, away from Axel. Where was Hayner, Roxas and Pence? Why did they disappear all of a sudden? Was this an illusion? These three questions bobbled in my head as I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but as I left, I heard the fight going on. A flash of flames barely missed Reno as he fell to the ground saying, "That's no fair! You got fire, yo, and all I got is this stick!"

"Hayner, Roxas, Pence, where are you!" I ran as fast as I could, desperately trying to find something familiar. Rows and rows of trees were all I could see on the sides. I had no idea what I was thinking. All I could contemplate was that I had to go find them, or at least that's what I'm attempting at pathetically. I finally saw a bright light at the end as I started to run towards it. _Dude, I'm dead? Holy shit!_ Whether I was alive or not didn't really matter. I just thought it was a way out of this nightmare, or limbo, whatever.

The light returned to me. The familiar big mansion was staring down at me as I walked past its open, pearly gates. I stopped suddenly on the steps, remembering what happened because of my actions. _I can't believe I dragged Roxas into that the other day.. _A single tear fell down my face and onto the previously blood-stained steps. I stopped at the bronze doors. The only thing I could think of was _her. _

The inside of the mansion looked the same: the small stairs leading up to the other two rooms upstairs, the clean tile floor in the foyer, and the big crystal chandelier dangling above. I ran up the carpeted stairs, to the left and into the pure white room only to reveal...


	12. Surprise!

"Who are you!?" Oh great, another guy in black, except he had longish blue hair that covered his right eye. He chuckled silently.

"Just.. looking for someone." He seemed really suspicious. What was he doing in Namine's room? What was _I _doing in there for that matter?

"I'm leaving now." I slowly turned away until I finally absorbed his words. Who was he looking for?

"Those were the same exact words that came out of Namine's mouth when I last saw her."

"How do you know Namine?" I demanded. If this guy was trying to kidnap her or something, I had to warn her.

"Well, didn't she tell you?" His chuckle turned into a roar of laughter. I ran for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Wait, I haven't told you yet.." He made one of the pale chairs trip me onto itself, pushing my stomach forcefully into the table. He obviously didn't want me to go. "You see, I'm Zexion. I'm from Organization XIII. Namine used to be a part of us a long time ago. That is, until she ran off with her traitor of a boyfriend Roxas after they overheard vital information that was never supposed to leak out!" I thought about it.

"Wait.. I thought Roxas didn't know Nami-!"

"_Nonsense! _Roxas is _still _in love with that girl, they're just _acting_ like they don't know anything! They're just trying to trick us into thinking they're _innocent_so we'll let them off the hook." My body shook, thinking about Namine and Roxas in love.

"Maybe she had another reason for leaving the Organization. Maybe she left because she felt like she was a burden. Maybe Roxas made her leave with him." Namine was still my friend, or at least that I knew of, so I decided to stick up for her.

He sighed deeply. "It could be.. but.. I don't see how she could think.." His eyes widened. "Larxene.."

"Who's Larxene? Zexion?" I tried again and again to break his train of thought until he finally replied.

"She _always_treated Namine like crap for no reason! That could be.. maybe Roxas was trying to protect Namine from.. well, that does make sense.. but it still doesn't exactly fit together." Zexion gave me the same down look Reno had. Zexion sat down next to me, letting the chair loosen its hold on me. "Namine really was a good girl. She never did anything wrong. That's why Roxas fell for her, I guess. Everyone blamed her for being a witch, but I never thought that. I never really wanted to do this to Namine. I came here because.."

"Zexion, if you didn't want to do this, then why are you here?" I smiled at him.

"Axel and I chose to came."

"But why? Why if you don't really want to do the Organization's dirty work?"

"I saw this girl. She was here when I visited Twilight Town. Her beauty.. blew me away. I mean, those fire red eyes and her spiky, violet hair are probably what-!"

I laughed," You mean Fuu?" He stared at me curiously.

"You know her?"

"She's a friend of mine, I guess you can say now. You know," I winked at him, "I can introduce you to her if you want." He frowned.

"But, I'm so shy! What if she doesn't like me back?" he kept rambling on and on.

"It's alright. Just relax and you'll be fine when you see her."

"Huh. Awesome. Now I just wonder how Axel-.." I cut him off.

"Wait, why is Axel here?" I stared at him, hoping he'll give me an answer. The black hole of smoke appeared again, and Zexion started to pace towards it.

"Axel is Roxas' best friend."

Zexion disappeared into the dark hole, leaving me in the white room that held rueful memories.

--

The blue ceiling filled with golden stars stared down at me as I felt the mini tears in the corners of my eyes when I yawned. My morning was quiet, except for the radio, spilling out music, and the microwave beep, indicating that my breakfast was done. I felt like I was in a hurry for some reason, even though I had nothing planned. Was yesterday a dream? Did Reno really exist? Was Zexion really there? I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _It's so cold for some reason. _The steaming hot water released all my troubles. When I was done, I opened the curtains and stepped onto the bathroom mat when the door suddenly clicked open.

"Whatcha doin' yo!" Reno skipped in on me naked, smiling and humming a tune. I shrieked, punching him hard, causing him to fall back into the hall. My face was blushing red as I yanked on a towel, screaming insults at the optomistic red-head.

"Geez, you really _do _hit hard." He stood up, looking at me with a stupid expression on his face.

"Reno, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you know where to find me?" I clenched my hand into a fist, ready to throw another punch if necessary. He saw this and immediately backed up.

"Your friend Roxas told me," he grinned. There was that same awkward silence I always get when I'm alone with someone.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I simply laughed.

"Is that why you came over here?" He shrugged.

"Well, you did ask me what I wanted to do, so.." Oh, now I remember. When I _thought _I was talking to Hayner.

"Hey, what happened to your long hair? It's gone now." He still looked pretty cute without the ponytail, I had to admit.

"Oh. Axel kinda burned it off yesterday in our "incident"." He reached back there, almost sobbing when he couldn't feel anything.

"Anyways, let's go!" He stared at me.

"You're wearing _that?_" I forgot I was still wearing a towel.

"I'll..get ready real quick!" He chuckled, running down the stairs.


	13. Change

Author's Note:

-gasp- now for the dramatic part!

okay, seriously, this is getting fucked up now!

okay bye!

XoXo,

Ashlea

--

Twilight Town seemed too unreal for me. It was probably because of the insane things that have happened to me these past days. Where was everyone? How come I didn't see them today? The only people I knew that existed anymore so far was Reno and I. He really wasn't that bad to hang out with. Reno was the kind of guy who has to make a joke out of everything, but he can be serious when he _wants_ to, and sometimes not even _that_. It seems like he was labeled as a bad guy, but he really wasn't. I knew he was actually sweet and kind.

"Olette? Is something the matter?" His voice brought me back to reality. We were sitting on Sunset Hill, bored with nothing to do.

"Reno.. where is everyone?" I asked him. I wondered if he noticed, too.

"I can't tell you. Axel said he'd burn off the rest of my hair, yo," he said as he gently plucked a rose off the bushes. "Here," he placed the pale, pink rose in my hair. I slightly blushed as I felt his long fingers slowly run through my hair. The blazing hot sun added to the warmth in my cheeks. When I looked up, I saw Reno with his hands behind his back, his head tilted to the side.

"What? Why aren't you looking at me, Reno?" I giggled as I lifted my hands to his face. A tiny mark was still there where I punched him. I didn't know I slugged him _that _hard. I turned his face to reveal a red blush stretched across his face. I gasped.

"You look.. very pretty, Olette," he admitted. He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything else.

"Thank you, Reno. How sweet of you," I said as I gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful, sapphire eyes. He stared back at me, making me feel rather flattered, yet uncomfortable. I felt like I could tell him anything at that moment.

"I love you." The words put us _both _in shock. I stared at him more cautiously.

"What did you say?" Those three words were very powerful when put together. It always had a different impact on people.

"I love you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.." Reno looked down at the dirt ground, kicking it around in circles. I stared at the train tracks below, wondering where the _trains_ were.

"Why.. I thought.. Reno.." I wanted to study his features a little more, noticing how depressed he looked. This whole time, I thought Reno was out for someone else, like Yuffie or Tifa. Maybe he wasn't thinking when he said it.

"Olette, I _do _love you, I really do. I'm just so breath-taken by your beauty.." he blushed even more, pacing back and forth furiously.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that says that, you know. Are you _sure _you're not on medication?" My head was confused now.

"Look, I know about that Namine girl and your feelings for her and whatever. At first, I came over to help you get your mind off things or something, and now.. I've completely fallen in love with you." He grabbed my shoulders, his face barely touching mine. His lips gently, but seductively, kissed mine. I never imagined my day with him like this. My fingers started to twirl his red hair. He was the first person I actually felt a spark with after Namine. His lips made me not want this to end. I wanted to stay here forever and kiss him, since it seemed like no one in the world loved me anymore. Reno made me feel like the most beautiful and important girl ever.

"I just.." he pulled away from me, thinking that he went too far. I giggled slightly, grabbing his hand and running down the hill with him to my house.

--

That same beautiful ceiling granted me with a good morning as I sat up in my bed.

"Good morning, Love." I was startled as Reno's masculine, velvety voice greeted me. He was lying on the floor, relaxed and calm.

"What are you doing here?" I wandered through my memory, trying to remember anything that happened. I gasped. "I didn't.. screw you did I?" I stared at him, mouth opened. He chuckled.

"You wish.. I stayed over. I kinda fell asleep watching you." He was looking up at the ceiling nonchalantly. This confused me.

"Why did you stay over?"

"I was worried about you. I didn't want anything to happen.." His voice trailed off, leaving a big gap of unanswered questions.

"What? What happened?" I was suddenly alert. He was hiding something obviously.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Hey, don't you need to get to school?" He sat up, staring at me with the serious side of him.

"Oh yeah." I stared at the clock. 7:30. "HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" I jumped over Reno to the restroom, brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, and dressing in my uniform. 7:50. "Good, I still have time, but it takes me 20 minutes to walk!" I sobbed.

"Come on, yo. I'll take you." Reno sighed as he dragged me out the front door.

--

People were staring at me as I walked down the halls with Fuu. It was lunch time, and today, I was sitting with her.

"Hey, do you know the new guys?" Fuu suddenly asked me.

"What? Who? I haven't seen them."

"I think they're Axel and Zexion. I don't know which one's which, but the one with blue hair is cute." She blushed, immediately looking down to avoid any other contact.

I laughed. I knew it. "Zexion? Oh, he thinks you're cute, too." People were _still _looking at us.

"You _know _him? When did he talk to you?" she was suddenly anxious now.

"I talked to him. He said he visited here before and decided to come back. You know, I heard he came because he saw you one time, and thought you were so pretty, he wanted to see you _all _the time!" I laughed. We sat outside under a tree, silently eating our lunch. There was a group of girls circling around somewhere. They started coming towards us. I wonder what I did this time. Reno came out of the circle, calmly letting down the girls one by one.

"Yo." He sat down next to me, putting his arm around me and kissing me on the cheek. "Whatcha doin'?" I saw Fuu. She couldn't get her eyes off of Reno. "Hey there, what's your name?" he winked at her teasingly. Fuu fainted.

"Look what you did to that poor little girl. Shame on you." I joked. "Oh yeah, thanks for packing my lunch today." I rested my head on his chest, examining the other girls' faces as they watched us. "Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi before I take off." He immediately got my attention.

"Where are you going?" I spat out. I didn't want him to leave me.

"I'm just gonna check up on some people. You know, Rude and them. Heh, did I tell ya he's gotta crush on Tifa?" he whispered. I smiled.

"Guess I'll be taking off then. See ya." He stood up so I could hug him. "Oh, hey, could you see if there's anything on my nose?" he tried to look at it, but failed miserably.

I leaned in. "Nope, there's no-!" I was cut off by one of his innocent kisses. I giggled, blushing that same pale pink.

"You tricked me!" I pushed him playfully.

"Can't believe you fell for that, though. Anyways, I'm goin'. Bye."

"Bye."

He started to walk off.

"Oh, Olette?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

He ran off, leaving the three dangerous words hanging in my ears.


	14. Trouble

Reno's words still disturbed me, yet they were still unimaginably sweet. I dozed off in school more than I usually do.

"Maybe his laziness rubbed off on me.." I trailed off, looking at the pure white clouds.

"What?" The voice startled me, causing me to whirl my head around to see who the person was. Oh. Kairi.

"I knew that it was some stupid ringing I heard," I muttered to myself. I wondered if she could hear me say it. I slowly tried to turn my head the other way again when she cleared her throat, causing me to look back and say, "What!?" She seemed offended by the way she looked at me with disgust.

"You can't talk to Kairi like that! Can you?" Selphie declared. She's an _idiot. _No wonder she and Kairi were best friends.

"Shut up. Anyways, who was your _guy friend _that you were chatting with during lunch?" Kairi demanded. She sounded like her life depended on knowing it.

"Oh, he was cute!" I heard Selphie blurt out. Kairi gave her a death glare.

"Come on, Kairi! None of the girls could take their _eyes_ off of him!" she pouted to herself.

"Why do you need to know who he is?" I asked. She was obviously out to take him away from me.

"Well, when he finally dumps the trash he's going out with, he can come to someone with more class," she talked back. She smirked, trying to get out my anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kairi," I lied.

"Do I _look _like an idiot, Olette?" she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me. She made it so easy to attack her.

"Actually Kairi, when I see you and Selphie, I feel better about myself," I answered.

"And why is that!?" She was taken back, surprised at my answer.

"Well because when I look at you, I see you as Captain Barbie, someone who seems popular and awesome, but in reality, you're fake and empty inside. To me, you're just some plastic whore who will spend her days as some fat, ugly prostitute," I said casually. She looked like she was about to cry, but she wanted to kick my ass, too. Selphie had the same expression. I stood up, staring at her face to face.

--

(Reno's POV)

"Dammit, Olette!" I dashed up the steps, occasionally skipping one or two at a time. I hoped it was worth getting out of a free drink, or drinks- I made a bet with Rude: guess what? I actually won, but now I can't get it because of this! I slowed down a bit in the halls, trying to not make a scene. Every girl in the hall started staring at me, none of them the green-eyed brunette I desperately wanted to see. _256! _I slammed open the door, hoping I was in time. "Umm.." I gulped. All eyes were laid on me.

"May I help you?" the lady asked calmly. She cocked her head to the side, smiling at me weirdly.

"Where's the office at?" I asked stupidly. _Damn, it was wrong._

"That's _265. _This is 256," she said calmly. I slammed the door shut again, cussing to myself as I ran again. _Finally, 265. _I opened the door, this time slowly and less violent. Olette was sitting in a black chair, slumping very unladylike. I walked up to her, kissed her on the forehead, still worried. She gave me a death glare.

"Olette? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked her over and over again, but she barely moved an inch. A tiny lady walked out the door, looking at me and quietly gasping. She smiled at me. The whole schoolgirl obsession was really getting old, especially when a _teacher's _doing it.

"He-hello. Um.. ar-are you here to see Olette?" Her smile widened, which scared me half to death.

"Yes." I simply said. I wondered what kind of trouble she got into. "Can you please tell me what happened? She's not telling me." Still silence as the woman still stared at me with open eyes. She finally blushed, then said," Oh, nothing bad. Olette just got into a little conflict is all. She's free to go." Olette stood up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door.

"Olette? What's up?" I asked. Her strange behavior made me too concerned. She stared at me.

"Do you really wanna know?" Her face was hard and serious.

"Of course I do." I sat her down on the bench outside. "Now, tell me." She hesitated.

"Well, there's this girl, Kairi. She's really stuck up and shit. Anyways, she obviously likes you, and she confronted me about it. So I called her a fake, plastic whore who has no future. She kinda pushed me, so I punched her in the nose and made her bleed. The teacher sent us both to the office, and the lady just let me go, and that's it." She had the same expression on her face, hard and serious. I thought about it, then laughed.

"I didn't know you were so violent," I said. The silence snuck back up on me. Olette was so mysterious. She made me wonder about her all the time.

"Don't you need to get back to class?" I finally said.

"I can't. They have to clean up all the blood, first. Teach said she don't wanna see me right now. I don't wanna see her _or _Kairi right now." Her voice was so distant, _she _was distant, I don't know why. It felt like something changed, but I couldn't figure out. We both sat there, looking up at the ceiling, no words exchanged, not even a glance. I occasionally stared down the halls, staring back at a couple of girls who were looking at me, giggling and running off.

"What does Kairi look like?" I tried to break the silence. She sat up.

"She's about my height, a little taller, though. Um, redish hair, blue eyes, kinda like you. She hangs out with this other girl, Selphie."

"Is that her?" I pointed to a girl who fit the description. They started to skip over here.

"Shit."


	15. What?

"Oh, hey." The redhead just stared at me, smiling and slightly blushing. You could see some of the blood on her uniform still there. Selphie just stared at me with big, sparkly eyes. They were just like clones. Creepy, plastic clones. It was like I just opened one of those Barbie doll containers and it came to life to kill me.

"Hi?" I gulped, half-scared, half-amused. My influence on women wasn't anything to laugh at. It was horrible once you got to realize it. Girls like Kairi and Selphie made it all that horrible.

"So, Olette." Kairi finally took her eyes off me, but Selphie didn't. "Teach says that you didn't get in trouble by the office. What'd you do? Threaten to rape them or something? Or did you get your little 'boyfriend' to defend you?" She _is _a bitch. No wonder Olette hated her. Tifa was a _saint _compared to her (She's only a bitch when I mention adult things or something like that to her). I looked over at Olette. She looked like she was ready for round two.

"Hey, hey, Kairi. Let's not start anything, alright?" I asked, flashing her one of my million-dollar smiles. She saw this, and blushed even more. She would've _melted like butter_ if her body let her.

"You know her _name_!? Ooh, what about mine!?" Selphie jumped up and down, her and Kairi doing the 'ring around the rosy' crap.

"You would be... Selphie, right?" I wasn't really enjoying myself right now.

"Hey!" Some blond dude with a bunch of other people started to stop and talk to us. The guy had a mix between wavy and spiky hair going on. Olette ran up to him, giving him a tight hug, saying, "Hayner!" I wanted to say, "What the fuck!?" really loud. Olette turned around and gave me the brightest smile I've seen today.

"Reno, this is my friend, Hayner. Hayner, this is Reno. He's my boyfriend." The blonde just stared at me with wide eyes. Why did that keep happening every time a girl or a guy friend of Olette's saw me? He went back to a regular stare, holding out a hand to me.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Reno," he grinned, one hand shaking my hand, the other around Olette. I wasn't comfortable with the idea, but was able to resist breaking him into little pieces. She got out from under his arm and walked back over to me. I wasn't as tense now when I felt her under mine now.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to the rest of these… people?" I asked her, feeling all their gazes on me.

"Oh, right! That's Roxas, Namine, and Pence." She pointed to each of them, making sure I knew who was who.

Roxas? I knew Roxas. Namine too. The blonde people. They were the reason I was afraid of the color yellow, or gold, or anything shiny. The reason? Because Roxas knew my weakness, and I was weak enough to reveal it. He was really powerful for a pretty boy. Namine was really quiet. I _knew _she was gonna end up kissing some chick she doesn't know, and she didn't believe me.

"Hi," I said, studying Roxas's face. He knew me, and he wanted to simply kill me because of the little fact that I always beat him up when I visited him, Axel, Zex, and all the others. Axel always stepped in for him, but I tried to explain that the little bitch kicked me in the shin, which I thought was a good reason for tying him to Xemnas's chair one time. Besides, Roxas was like, what? 2 or 3 years younger than me. He could've defended himself back then. That didn't happen until he was 13.

"Hello, Reno." He said this very hard and disrespectful with an evil smile.

"Damn, if this was 6 years ago, I would've kicked your little ass," I said with a smile. Roxas's smile turned into a frown. Namine stared at me, mortified of my presence. Like I cared.

"Oh, come _on_, Reno, just try it! I've heard you've gotten a little slow on your skills." Damn it, Axel. I am going to KILL him when I see him. "I've also heard the pretty boy's been crying about his hair loss."

"Axel's just saying lies! And anyways, I was unprepared for that battle. Besides, I'm doing _fine _without...my long hair." I almost whimpered thinking about it. Roxas stared at me in surprise.

"Were you about to cry again?" Olette asked. I glared at her, then laughed.

"C'mon Olette! I got over that a long time ago!" I fake smiled. I REALLY wanted to say," Yeah, you bet I'll kick Axel's ass! It took me a long time to grow it out like that!" I kept myself under control, all of Olette and her little friends having their conversations and what not. Roxas and I kept staring at each other. Namine stared at me too, and when I stared back, she squeaked and hid behind Roxas. Am I THAT terrifying? I didn't think I looked half-bad. Actually, I thought I was pretty hot. I smiled.

"You're a freak." Roxas said this in a simple monotone voice. I looked at him in disgust.

"What ran up YOUR ass?" He jumped in surprise to this. I didn't think it was that affective.

---

I walked with Olette outside, staring mainly up at the sky, back to her, then back to the sky. It's times like this that I wondered what we even had in common other than the fact we think Kairi and Selphie are freaky, and that we both think we're awesome kissers. That Hayner guy annoys the crap outta me, and don't even get me started on Roxas. Dumb fag. He's so deep in the closet he's finding Christmas presents. I felt sorry for him because he has to put up with that damn wannabe-me look-alike.

"Reno, is something bothering you?" Olette stared up at the sky as she said this. I looked at her.

"Not really. I can't.." I started, thinking of what to say next. I stared at my watch." Look, Olette. I gotta go. I'll tell you when I can describe it." I gave her a tight hug, whispering in her ear.

"Whatever happens, remember I did love you, and I always will, but at times it might not even cross my mind."

Nothing could possibly protect her from what lied ahead in the future.


	16. Now I Know

"Reno! Reno!" Olette called behind me as I ran with fury down the street.

"I'm sorry Olette!" I wanted to stay with her, but I couldn't let them find out where she was. I looked back at Olette, a confused look on her face. She was trying to catch up with me, only because she didn't know why I was running in the first place. I looked behind again, past Olette, and I saw the black hooded figure that reflected from my watch. Was he after me? I stopped, Olette falling into my arms.

"Reno! What's.." She now saw what I was running from.

"Reno-!" I threw her over my back and began to run again.

"Reno! What's happening!!? Why are we running!?" Olette demanded. I didn't reply. I could only focus on getting us out of there. People stared at us as we ran. My legs were tired, and I was short on breath, but I was determined to not let him get her.

"I'll explain later!" I managed to say. My phone vibrated against my leg; Rude.

"Hello? Yeah! Look, I can't-! You are? Well then hurry it up! I can't run like this forever, you know!" _Click. _

"Who was that?" Olette's fear trembled in her voice, gently shaking in my ear.

"Don't worry, we're almost there! Then we can get away from this psycho bastard!"

_Run, Reno, run. Don't worry about getting tired. Remember why you're doing this._ I kept telling myself this as I ran down the alley, jumping on little fences every now and then, constantly looking back to see the hooded figure doing the same. Which one was it? Maybe He just wanted to kill me himself instead of sending one of his sidekicks or whatever. Or was he here for..?

The whirring of the helicopter blades welcomed me as I saw the familiar face smiling at me from the front.

"Rude, buddy! Come on, we don't have time to sit around!" I said as I ran to the other side, opening the door, sitting Olette down on the floor. He was already prepared to leave. I sat in the seat next to him.

"Close one, huh?" He chuckled as we lifted off the ground.

"Too close!" My chest was suddenly heavy. I didn't realize how tired I really was until I rested. My eyes closed, shutting the world off from me.

----

(Olette's POV)

"Um.. Rude? Is it? Can I ask you a question?" I stared at him from the back as he concentrated on flying. It was silent again.

"Are you wondering about Reno's actions today?" he finally replied.

"Um.." I hesitated, worrying of saying the wrong things.

"He's just trying to protect you."

"What is he-?"

"We don't know who, but somebody's out to get you. We tried to track this guy down and why he wants you, but it's like he disappears from place to place. He doesn't have a definite position _anywhere_. He doesn't know where _you _live, but he knows where Reno is somehow. Have you noticed he's been distant for some time? Like he doesn't spend as much time with you as he used to?"

"Now that you say that… Yeah. I have noticed. He never explains anything to me," I said.

"He doesn't want you worrying about anything, but he also doesn't want to lose you. Reno didn't intend to tell you; he was planning on staying out of your life. He didn't want that guy to have any idea of your location."

I shuddered at the thought; I couldn't live without Reno. He was the only person I looked forward to seeing every day. If he left me…

I silently sobbed to myself; Rude obviously noticed this.

"Don't worry, he's probably not going to anymore. Just remember he loves you, but he's going through a tough time right now.."

"Why? What's happening?" I couldn't think anymore. My head was spinning and my body was in shock.

"Elena, Tifa, and Yuffie are confusing him right now. They know about… you and him, and they question him every day about it. Sometimes, it's like they're jealous of you. They always say, 'What kind of name is Olette?' 'Is she even _your_ type?' and, 'Come on! The girl's obviously cheating on you!'" Obviously a sign of jealousy.

"They're… jealous? Of…me?" I thought about it, half-chuckling, half-depressed.

"I know, it's weird. Elena's 'madly in love' with Tseng, Tifa's 'crushing on' Cloud, and Vincent is 'all Yuffie can think about'."

"Why would Reno pick _me _over _them?_ They all seem more like his type than I do."

"Maybe it's because you're the only one out of all of you who treats him like a friend instead of some perverted freak."

"That's possible, now that you think of it." It was silent the whole ride.

------

I wandered around the bar as Tifa handed around drinks to a few of the customers sitting down, talking away, not keeping track of time. She stared at me every once in a while, mostly with a glare. "Happy Hour" wasn't exactly quiet though. She had me help her with the drinks and all the crazy drunk people. In the end, I was pretty much beat, and so was Tifa.

"Thanks for helping," was all she said after that. I said nothing back and only stared at her. It was silent.

"Soo.. You know Reno?" she asked me.

"Um.." I gulped," Yeah. We're kinda.."

"I've heard." She looked down at the counter. I did the same. Nothing else was exchanged between us.

"Hey Teefs," her blonde crush suddenly said as he stepped through the front door. He stared at me and smiled.

"Hey. Olette, right? It's been so long.." he said as he walked around the bar to Tifa, putting his arm around her waist and pecking her on the cheek.

"Yo!" the familiar voice rang through the room. I turned around and smiled.

"Reno, where have you been?" Tifa exclaimed. She seemed more happy to see him than Cloud.

"Ah. You know, the usual."

"Really? You've been searching for _days! _How long's it gonna take to catch this creep?" Her eyes widened.

"Dunno. Weeks, maybe months. But we're trying everything we can. I had the chance to catch him, but I didn't want to when I was with.." Reno glanced over to me, then looked back at Tifa. "Never mind." I didn't want to think that he was going insane just because of me.

"Look. We gotta go. I'll see you later." He grabbed, more like yanked, my arm and dragged me to the door with him. I wasn't happy.

----------

Reno's house was nice. It was very simple, yet it had a complex feel to it. His room was nice, also. It was mainly black and white, and looked like something Roxas would like.

"You can sit here for a moment. I gotta go check something." With that, he left me in his room alone. I laid down in his bed, smelling his scent on them. It had a strange hint of cherries. The ceiling was plain, yet so amazing. My eyes wandered around the whole room, finally set on a photo frame on his night stand. My fingers gently raked it over to my side, almost falling in the process. The frame itself was beautiful; the bent, golden metal was encrusted with little gems of every color: sapphires, topazes, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, and many others. The frame hugged around the beautiful picture- a little boy and a woman who I guessed to be his mother hugging him. The boy had the distinctive red hair, styled like it is now. His mother, however, had long, brunette hair that flowed with the wind. They were smiling, with the horizon of pinks and reds and oranges behind them. I thought of the picture, how it warmed my heart a little, bringing back wonderful childhood memories. _Clunk. _What?

I sat up, getting off the bed and peeking through a crack of the door. Reno was at the opposite end of the hallway, looking at something from the other balcony. I watched him carefully, finally seeing who it was. Tifa. My heart sank, and I slammed open the door, running downstairs, trying to reach the front.

Now I knew. He now wanted to choose me over Tifa. Maybe he was just using me. I didn't care. I cried, trying to wipe the stinging from my eyes and focusing on getting to the front. The first door I opened led to the pond. Dammit, Reno. I sat on the bridge, covering my wet eyes with my hands. The tranquil sound of crickets chirping and fishes swimming filled the air.

"Olette?" His voice was soft, depressing, yet comforting. I started walking off, trying to lose him. He dashed towards me, trying to catch up. "Olette!" His hand eventually caught mine, dragging me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. You're the one mad at me."

"Reno, w-why? Did you ever actually love me? Or were you just playing me? I can't believe I fell for it..." He stopped me.

"I don't love Tifa." I looked up at him.

"Wh-what? But-!"

"I don't love her. And she doesn't love me. She's just confused over past relationships. Besides, I love you, and only you."

"For now."

"What? Olette, don't you believe me?"

"I want to, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if you really do."

"How can I show you?"

"I.. I don't know.."

He stared at me, pulling my face into his. His lips gently kissed mine, then slowly pulling back. He grabbed my hand, leading me back into the black and white room in the dead of the night.


	17. Wake Up

Namine's POV

"Roxas, when are they gonna stop chasing her?" I sighed, looking up at the computer screen. Olette was as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Whenever they decide to stop fucking around and get serious. Damn, if he just let me do it, this would've been done a long time ago!" Roxas was impatient, crossing his arms and silently tapping his foot.

"But what do they want with her? Why are they so persistent!? Why the hell won't they just capture her instead of acting like dumba-!"

"Namine, I already told yo-!" He paused, looking at the single tear shedding from my eye. He sighed, putting his arms around me. "I...I don't know, Namine."

-------

"Ugh... This shit's giving me a headache!" Hayner exclaimed. He shook his head violently from side to side. I sat there, looking at my ice cream. It slowly melted down my hands.

"Namine?" I jumped. Roxas laughed, putting his arm around me, licking his own ice cream. "Geez, you're really jumpy." I smiled at him, then looking back at my ice cream. This scene wasn't right. Hayner, Pence, Roxas and I sitting on the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream? That's not how it's supposed to be. Olette's supposed to be in my place, while I was locked up in my room, wondering what the hell happened. Was I the only one that noticed her absence? The awkward silence? The strange atmosphere? No. No. I'm not supposed to be here. I shouldn't have interfered with Olette's life. I'm the reason she's being chased down. I'm the one that drove her into Reno's arms.

"Namine! Namine!" I heard screaming after me. I looked up, and I saw Roxas's arms, grabbing onto my arm, a shocked expression on his face. Hayner and Pence were behind him, pulling him up. "Namine! What the fuck are you THINKING! You could've broken your legs or something!" I only stared at him, then down at the tile floor that would've been my death. I didn't think. I scratched Roxas's arms off of me, continuing my fall. Everything around me turned black. The air surrounding me, the sight of Roxas trying to jump after me, Pence and Hayner holding him back. Nothing else was remembered, nothing.

-----

"Huh?" I woke up, seeing only white surrounding me. Nothing was in sight, only light. I stood up, slowly walking ahead. My mind was wandering. What happened? Why am I here?

"Ha ha." The giggle startled me, making me turn around, trying to see where the noise came from. "Over here!" The voice was familiar. The lights went out, and someone screamed. I jumped, scared, begging someone to let me out. A single light shone to the west of me. Was I dead? Did that fall...kill me? I followed the light, running, running. The light led me to my house. I stared, open-eyed. "Come inside!" I ran into the house, stopping in the foyer, still looking around. "What? Don't you remember? Namine, you killed me." I twirled around, trying to figure out who was talking. "Duh! Over here." A woman appeared upstairs, sitting on the railing. She jumped, landing on my floor, walking towards me. Who was she? I never remembered killing anyone. "Love, do I not look familiar?" I stared at her. "Come on!" she laughed, "It's me! Olette?" I gasped. Olette looked older, her hair curly and long, hanging over her shoulder. She was taller, wearing a long, strapless black dress that beautifully hugged her figure. On her feet were black high heels that had a strap that spiraled around her ankle.

"Olette? W-what? How did I..?" I stuttered, not believing anything she said.

"Namine, duh! You weren't at your funeral! I mean you were, but you weren't _there._"

"But..you said that you.."

"Oh! I was so depressed that you died," she frowned," so I went to the top of the clock tower, you know where you died, and I just.. jumped."

"Olette!" I stared at her with big eyes, feeling her skin. It felt rough and jagged, but looked flawless and beautiful. I looked at my hands, covered in blood. I ran up the stairs, crying, looking in the mirror. Still me, but I didn't feel like me. I felt like a corpse.

"You know, Namine, Roxas was gonna try the same thing. But Hayner and Pence stopped him. It's a shame. I think he took it worse than any of us. He kept crying and yelling, ' Why couldn't I save her!? Why?' So we all thought he was going psycho. He kept cutting himself and all that, so they put him in a mental hospital. I turned to look at her, and she was smiling at me like she was getting an award or something. Nothing was real anymore. I sobbed, laying in my bed, closing my eyes, whispering, "Wake up, Namine. Wake up, wake up." Olette was sitting next to me, brushing my head, trying to tell me everything was gonna be all right.

"This is our reality. This is what Hell's like."


	18. Deja Vu

I tried to contemplate the words that Olette threw at me that night. They seemed to be easy enough to comprehend, but my mind drew a blank every time they ran through my head. Was I really dead? Why was everything a dream now? The room was pitch black, and I couldn't see it, but I felt my final tear shed from the corner of my eye. There was nothing left here anymore. At this moment, I felt as if I didn't belong anywhere, that no one loved me.

"Olette.. save me from this Hell," I whispered, "don't let me burn.."

-------

The night passed on, and I kept waking numerous times in the night from my slumber. It was the dreams. They were pleasant at first, but would eventually evolve into ugly nightmares that reared their heads to disgust me. One of my dreams in particular, stuck out.

* The beach was beautiful, the summer air was heartwarming, and the day just seemed perfect to me. Even though I was alone, there was no lonely aura that creeped up on me. My smile brightened my mood as I ran for the waters in my thin, white dress, letting my matching sandals slip off of my feet in the process. When the salty ocean tickled my toes, I was back to my senses, the place that I never wanted to leave. I closed my eyes and felt the sun rays melt away my troubles, and the warm water told my body that everything was alright. It told me that no one could hurt me, not a single bit. But a familiar voice reached into my ears and pulled my sense out, whispering, "Namine, come with me. I love you. Namine, Namine.."

"Olette!" I gasped, waking up with cold sweat on my forehead. It was morning, and the sun was beating down on my bed, right where my toes were and making its way up my body. My breath was short as I looked around the room. No one. I slowly made my way towards the window, trying to see the town. No one.

Twilight Town was empty, except for me. Not a single noise was made that wasn't from me.

"Hello?" No answer.

I felt lonely. Abandoned. No one was around. I walked over to the school grounds and sat down on the bench, feeling the wind sway my hair in rhythm, making the blond curls caress my pale cheeks. For a second, I relived the moment of spring, when everything was alright, and nothing troubled me at the time. My moment broke when I remembered him, embracing the girl I loved, breaking her heart moments later, then persuading her mind to leave me for dead.

It fell cold all of a sudden. I had to remember where I was, what I was doing, and what was supposed to be happening.

But right now, I felt like nothing. Again. I stood up, wandering around town, alone.

-------

I never thought this is what Hell was like. Me being alone, no one in my heart, me in no ones hearts. I wanted to deny the "fact" that I was dead, but it seemed too real.

My icy cold hands went up to feel my face, and there it was again - the same rough, jagged texture I felt on me, the same one I felt on Olette. Maybe it was from when my skin collided with the cement. What a sight that must've been then!

But poor Roxas; he knew I didn't want to do that. He was trying to prevent me from going through this Hell. He was trying to be my savior, but I failed him. I never felt so guilty in my life.

I ran back to the mansion, laying in my bed for the remainder of time, wondering what the hell happened.

I was still alone.

Back again to the old, lifeless girl that refused to see the day come for her.

That warm, sunny day was supposed to be Olette.

But she wasn't coming back to me.

She never will. She'll stay with Reno forever, won't she?

I could only accept the fact that my life was basically meant to hurt me, and that no one wanted to believe that I existed, and that I was never meant to exist.

The world would be relieved with what I was about to do next.

I rummaged through my dressers, finally finding a suitable rope that I tied up..


	19. Olette's POV: Realized

My mind raced and my heart ached. I laid in bed the whole morning, doing nothing but listening to music and thinking. I sighed heavily, dragging myself to the bathroom. I washed my face repeatedly, hearing the voices in my head going, " It's your fault, Olette! You whore! Namine loved you, but no! You just had to be sucked in by that damn redhead!" I popped my head up, looking in the mirror. My eyes widened and my body froze. What have I been smoking??

The only thing I could see in the mirror was Namine, not me. My brunette hair substituted with her blonde locks, the green eyes reflected off as the old, sapphire ones I ached to see again. My tan skin was replaced with her much paler exterior. What the hell was going on? I gently stroked the blonde streaks coming from my reflection's head, my other hand reaching out to touch the girl in the mirror.

"Namine.." I breathed. My heart kept pounding against my chest as I stared at the mirror, reflecting off the image of some other girl and not my own. The mirror against my hand felt cold as I watched Namine touch it as well. When my eyes closed, I saw a new image that I never even thought of. I saw Namine. She was just standing there in the ocean, looking up to the sky with her eyes closed. I silently gasped. Namine looked absolutely stunning in the sun. The way that the wind blew her hair, and the sun shone down on her made me feel like nothing wrong was happening right now. But I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. Namine was gone. My own image took its place back.

* * *

I walked along the brick road alone, seeing the people that passed me by. Some of them stared at me, others waved and said, "Hello!", and alot just ignored me. Reno and Namine were both on my mind. I ran into the woods, creeping slowly along the silence. The same voices were flowing through my head, this time yelling, " What are you thinking!? She's not gonna talk to you! Not after what you did!" I leaned against the tree and started weeping, letting the voices tell me the sad, awful truth I was trying to hide from. _Crunch. _What was that? I looked around, hearing nothing. _Crunch, crunch. _The noise came from behind me.

I stood up and started running, heading for the speck of light that I knew too well. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ They got faster as I did, starting to gain on me. _No, _I thought, _they can't get me. They can't. _I kept running and running, never looking back. I ran until I pushed past the large gates, up the steps and into the doors. My body suddenly fell onto the floor. I looked around and had realized where I was intending to go. It was silent inside of the big mansion. I stalked up the stairs and into the large, white room with the same large table in the middle. It too was empty.

"Olette?" I sat up and turned my head. The moment I did, my eyes lit up. Namine stood there, turning her lips up and calmly saying, " Well, this is a pleasant surprise.." I smiled excitedly and let my instincts do what they wanted. But they wouldn't do anything. They just stood there, frozen up and lazy. Namine came over to me and gave me a big hug. I stood there after she pulled away and she looked sad. " I'm sorry. I forgot you were.."

I cut her off and kissed her, placing my arms around her waist and gently leaning her against the wall. I felt her put one hand on my shoulder, the other twirling my hair. It never felt so right to see her again.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that I was laying down with Namine on her bed. I stared over at her, smiling. It was silent, listening to her breathing, looking up at the ceiling.

" Namine, love? You here?" I gasped. What if Roxas sees us! I quickly picked my clothes off the floor, trying to figure out what to do.

" Namine! Namine!" She turned to me, waking from her sleep.

" What?" She replied sleepily.

" Roxas is here!" She stared at me with wide eyes, thinking the same thing I was.

" Oh crap, Olette! What are we gonna do?!"

" I don't know, but I gotta hide! And quick!" We both stammered around, trying to think of a plan. Finally, I ran into the bathroom and sat in the shower, hearing the door click to her bedroom and Roxas' voice saying, " Hello, love!"

" Hello, Roxas," she stuttered. I could hear her voice shaking. It was quiet. What was going on?

" Namine?" Roxas said slowly.

" Yes, Roxy..?" More silence.

" Why are you..?"

" Hey guys!" Hayner busted out, slamming the door behind him. Then he stopped talking.

" Namine, why does it smell like sex in here?"


	20. All Hope is Gone

My breathing got heavy as I continued listening to the conversation outside, quickly slipping my clothes on.

" You guys, eh.. Caught me! At a bad time I uh.." More silence. "..Just got out of the shower! Yeah. So if you could give me a few minutes, I'll be right outside, okay?" At least it was a cover up as to why she was naked.

" Oh, alright. We'll leave you be then!" Roxas said. I heard the door slam, and I breathed a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and Namine motioned me over.

" Olette! What are we gonna do now!?" She whispered to me. Namine was sweating, nervous and aggravated.

" Umm.." I looked around. The bathroom window! " I'll sneak out there and go to the door and pretend I just got here okay?" I smiled at her, but she looked worried.

" Be careful!" She said to me as I started toward the window. I laughed.

" Don't worry, Namine. They won't suspect a thing," I whispered into her ear, then kissing her on the cheek.

***

I waited at the big doors, hesitating as my fist stopped right before it slammed against the door. What was I doing? I ran into the woods, sitting up against the tree and thinking. I loved Namine more than anything. I loved her more than Roxas did. I loved her more than.. Reno. Every time I closed my eyes, she was the one I saw in my vision, walking along the shoreline with me, holding my hand and kissing me gently. We were picking up tiny seashells, looking at them and keeping the prettiest ones to remember. We would see a beautiful, single flower alone on the sand, and I picked it up, placing it in Namine's hair, the gorgeous soft pink contrasting with her golden hair. I opened my eyes and finally remembered where I was, picking myself up and walking back to the mansion.

I sat on the steps, cupping my cheeks in the palms of my hands. After a few minutes, I heard the door creak open, someone coming up behind me, placing their arm around me and sitting down beside me.

" Why are you with him when you love Namine?" The voice surprised me. His voice barely spoke, barely made any input in any of our previous conversations. I was usually the one giving him guidance and help, and now he's the one helping me through a difficult time.

" But.. Roxas is with Namine." I stared into Pence's big, dark eyes. He was the one who seemed to have nothing to do with it, and he always acted like he didn't know what was going on, but that was a very huge understatement.

" So? You're with Reno, but did that stop Namine from loving you back?" I got quiet, contemplating those words. He was right. I stood up, bringing him up with me.

" You know Pence, you're right." I started walking back to the door when I felt his hand grabbed my arm and pull me back. He stared at me long and hard.

" What exactly are you planning to do?" he questioned. I looked down, then back at him and smiled.

" I'm going to get my girl back."


	21. Decisions

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long.. I kinda forgot about it, but I shall continue the story now! =)

XOXO, Ashlea

- - - - - - - - -

I felt my heart race as I tried to figure out what exactly I was going to do once I went back inside Namine's house.

"Olette.." The voice was soft and velvety, the voice I missed, the voice of a man who cared for me. I turned around to face him, wondering what else he was going to say. Reno's face was hard, yet it held the expression of a man who felt forsaken, heartbroken, lonely. I slowly approached him, embracing him as tight as I possibly could. Pence went back inside of the house.

"Reno, I never meant to hurt you, " I whispered in his ear. He took me off of him so we could see each other face to face. I silently stood in awe when I saw that salty tears were streaming down his face. I then realized that I had a great impact on his love life. Reno loved me, and I loved him, yet there were unresolved issues between Namine and I. " Hold on, I'll be back, love." I knew what I had to do.

- - - - - - - - - -

~Namine's POV~

Where was Olette? Shouldn't she be here by now? I sighed heavily, staring out the window. My heart stopped when I saw the familiar redhead, conversing with my brunette beauty. _Why. The hell. Was he here?  
_

" Namine! Babe!" Roxas exclaimed as he walked silently towards me, twirling my hair and kissing me on the cheek with his pale, pink lips. " Whatcha staring at..?" He stopped, staring out the window like I was. " Heh, why do you even bother sweetie? Look, I know you have mixed feelings but.. You gotta let go. Olette knows what's right for the both of you. It's time you realize that too, baby." I thought about his words. Was Olette really over me? No. She couldn't. Not after last night..

" Guys! Did y'all see that damn redhead! He came back to get Olette! I swear, I don't know what she sees in him.." Hayner rambled on and on about Reno and Olette. He still had a little crush on her, but was recovering from it all. Just like I should be doing. Roxas was right. My time with Olette was done. It was time to move on.

- - - - - - - - - -

~Olette's POV~

School was kind of quiet now a days. Namine and I remained friends, but never actually hung out. We quit talking. I stared out of the window, like I always did, never paying attention to what happened around me. I tried to count the clouds, but my thoughts were interfered by a very annoying tap on my desk. I turned around to see the source, and who all but the "popular" Kairi, the girl who despised me for having the handsome, smooth-talking Reno?

" You know," she said, " I'm surprised that you're still dating Reno. You should just go back to your lesbian lover, Namine." I sat in shock, trying to piece back and believe what she just said was true.

" Kairi, how can you say that? Namine's your friend!" I learned to quit taking offense with the whole Reno thing, but this was something that she never brought up, that I never thought she would bring up.

" Oh please, her? She _thinks _I'm her friend, when in reality, she just uses me to be popular. She's been doing that ever since I met her, and I never really cared because I never liked hanging out with her. And since she's kissed you.. Ugh. It's gross." She stood there, giving me a disgusting look. The bell rang, and I stood up and ran out of the classroomm trying to find Namine.

" Namine! Namine!" I yelled, gazing around to find her. I turned the corner and ran into Hayner.

" Hey, Olette," he smiled, " Whatcha doing?" I looked around. No sign of Namine whatsoever.

" Umm.. I'm trying to find Namine. I gotta tell her something important." Hayner was bothering me, blocking me from completing my objective.

" She's with Roxas outside. Why..?" he gave me the most suspicious stare, which in his mind he was probably thinking, " _Is she gonna hook up with her again? _"

" I just told you Hayner! Agh!" I pushed him out of the way, racing down the stairs, wondering why exactly this was so important to tell. It was a reason to talk to her. A reason to hear her voice. I spotted her sitting on the bench with Roxas, talking to him and giggling at his jokes. They both stared at me blankly as I continued toward them.

" Namine.. You're not.. Still friends with.. Kairi, are you?" I asked, thinking back to what she had said earlier. I could tell she took a little offense to the question.

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Oh god. Did she really want an answer? I didn't want to tell her what Kairi had said. I didn't want her to know how much of a dirty, lying, back-stabbing bitch she was. But I didn't want to hurt her.. I hesitated for a moment.

" It's just that Kairi said you guys weren't really friends and that you were just using her to be popular!" I quickly yelled. Everyone outside turned to stare at me. Everyone knew Kairi, and we all thought that she was rather skanky, except for most of her friends, who were also skanky. Namine's eyes widened, her mouth agape.

" Olette, how could you say that? I've known Kairi since we were kids, and I know she would never do such a thing!" Namine's hands were clenching around Roxas's, hurting him, causing him to shriek in pain like the little girl I knew he was.

" I'm just saying. She just told me and I think that you should do something about it," I calmly said.

" Well there's NOTHING to do, because there's NOTHING wrong! So I'd like it if you got out of my face before I punch you. Better yet, don't talk to me ever again! No one insults my best friend like that!" She stood up to face me, an angry expression on her face, her eye twitching occassionally.

" Fine. Be that way. But don't blame me if your slutty, two-faced friend tells you otherwise." I turned around and started walking to my house. The sun was nice out, but it still couldn't melt away my troubles. Namine didn't want me to talk to her. It felt as if a knife was cutting into me, carving into my heart. I hated this moment, but yet I felt like I had to move on. Reno was my future. He loved me and I loved him. If only I could feel like that for ONLY him.. I stopped in my tracks, gazing at the black-cloaked man in front of me. Fuck. I turned and ran as fast as I could, trying to lose the man in black, but he was fast, faster than I was, and caught me by the arm. " Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

" Haha, you thought you could hide from me, didn't you Namine?" I froze, letting her name sink in under my skin. Namine.. How gorgeous she was. The blonde hair that I twirled in my fingers, the blue eyes that I ever so gazed into, seeing nothing but the relaxing, swaying motion of the ocean, going as far as a thousand miles. I could never forget her paper white skin that glowed in even the darkest of times.

" Namine.. I'm not Namine!" I closed my eyes, trying not to think about her, but all I saw was her laying beside me, in the white room, tracing my body with her fingers, gently kissing me on the forehead, then the nose, and down to my lips, then coming back to smile at me. I silently gasped, trying to stifle my cry.

" Shut up and just come with me so I can erase your memory!" The man laughed, squeezing tighter on my arms. Then he grunted, falling on top of me and loosening his grip. I struggled trying to get up. Reno was standing above me, holding his hand out.

" Having trouble my love?" he smiled, talking in the smooth, velvet voice that made my heart melt.

" Eh.. A little..?" He laughed, pulling me to my feet, then kissing me on the cheek. I caught him gazing at me, studying my facial features.

" Olette.. You're beautiful. And.. I wanted to ask you something," he said shyly. I smiled.

" What's that, hon?"

" You'll see once we go back to my house, alright?" He held my hand, kissing it, then gently laying it intertwined with his. My mind was floating around wondering what he was going to ask. The possible thoughts made me shudder all over my body. " You can't tell me you're cold. It's practically like summer out here!" He laughed, making the most adorable sound I'd ever heard.

" No, just thinking," I whispered. We went inside his house and out the door to the pond. The fish could be heard swimming in the water, the birds chirping. I focused on the water, which rippled, making a distinctive sound. I looked up and stared at the statue next to the bridge. A little glare caught my eye. Was I hallucinating? The statue was pure granite. He grabbed my hand yet again, taking me over towards the bridge.

" Tell me, Olette. What do you see there?" He motioned toward the little glare. I leaned foward, feeling for the object and bringing it back towards me. I stared at its beauty. It was a diamond ring, which shone brightly in the sun. One huge diamond was centered in the middle with two little ones on each of its sides.

" It's a.. Ring. Reno..?" I opened my eyes, realizing what was about to happen. Reno grabbed my free hand, kissed it, and gently held it in his two hands. He got on one knee in front of me.

" Olette, I've loved you ever since I first met you. I know some things have changed, and I know that you could love some one other than me, but I'm taking a chance to have you forever. Will you marry me?"


	22. You're Here Again

I stared at my handsome, red headed lover. Why not say yes? Reno was the guy who every girl wanted, literally. Kairi was always telling me how much she was going to "hit that" whenever we broke up. But, it still didn't feel right. Something, someone, was still filling that big hole in my heart. Namine... I couldn't deny the fact that I still loved her unconditionally. But, I love Reno as well.

" Olette, I know you still love Namine. I can see it in your eyes. This is probably too sudden. Think about it for a while, and please, give me an answer when you're ready. I love you, Olette."

" I love you too," I whispered in his ear. He smiled as he kissed me on the cheek. Reno walked back to his room while I sat there, staring at the ground.

I still remembered that day. Namine was so beautiful. Her beautiful, golden locks were flowing smoothly with the wind, as she smiled at us. Her head felt so warm on my shoulder against the cold, nipping wind. I remember that kiss that went on. The warm, energetic child freed the beautiful, lonely girl inside. I began to silently sob. My face was in my hands as I laid down on the cold, soothing ground. Namine... Why did we have to separate? Why did Roxas get to have you now? I couldn't control myself. Those beautiful, alluring eyes and that gorgeous, pale complexion haunted my memory, my mind, and my heart. That kiss replayed itself in my head over and over, reminding me how warm and sweet it tasted. Namine.. Namine... Her name echoed forever..

I walked around the school with Reno, smiling and making conversation with him.

" Olette, we should probably take a break. I think that it wouldn't make you so confused. You'll also have time tobmake your decision." I smiled at him. He was so understanding, which was very contradictive to his general character.

" I think it would be best, too." We both nodded in agreement, giving each other a big hug before I had to run off to class. I was about to walk inside after the bell rang when I heard an almost inaudible sob a few feet away from me. I walked over behind the bushes, seeing Namine in the fedal position, crying her eyes out. She just glared at me, then sharply turned away.

" Namine.. What happened?" I sat down next to her, attempting to hold her again. She just shrugged me off.

" It's nothing important." I stared at her intensively.

" Wha-?" I went in for it. Namine's tiny, pink lips reunited with mine once again. Her curves fit in perfectly with my hands. She hugged me affectionately, crying into my shirt.

" Olette, I should've listened to you in the first place!" I stared at her face to face.

" Nami, babe, what happened?" I ran my fingers through her hair as she told me the story.

" Yesterday, I was out with Kairi and a couple of her friends. We were hanging out at the mall. It seemed like a nice day, until Kairi got Sora and Riku to go up behind me, chain me to a pole in the middle of the mall, and rip off my clothes. Everyone was taking pictures and saying things about me. Kairi told me that I needed to express my "inner whore". She told me exactly everything that you said.. Now everyone at school knows, and Kairi keeps spreading these rumors about me sleeping with Sora and Riku and every other guy she can think of! She even convinced everyone that I work on the boulevard, so people have been throwing coins at me and asking how much for a quickie. It's.. It's horrible, Olette. And.. When Roxas heard, he broke up with me... What do I do? Everything's so confusing.." I grinned widely, automatically knowing what to do.

" Let's get revenge on that two-faced bitch." Namine smiled.

" Lets go back to my place, Olette."

Everything felt right again. I was in Namine's room, sitting down with her in front of her window, feeling her pale, slim fingers intertwined with mine. We smiled at each other for hours, occasionally kissing. It felt right to have her lips on mine. She often nibbled on my bottom lip, which made me giggle, then pull away, only to have her tackle me to the ground.

" Olette, don't ever leave me," she whispered into my ear as she played with my hair. Oh geez.. Reno. I forgot about his proposal.

" Namine, what do I do? I love you, you know I do, but.. I love Reno too. When I'm with him, I feel like everything in my life just got more exciting, but when I'm with you, it's like time stands still," I said as I looked into her eyes. She kissed me on the forehead.

" Reno's a good guy. I wouldn't be mad if you ended up with him. But, I want you too.. Ultimately, it's your decision, hon." I thought about it. She was right. Reno never deserved anything but the best. He was too sweet, too amazing, too lovable to let go. But, so was Namine. My  
mind was in a bobble, yet again.

Two amazing, angel-faced people put in my path. But ultimately, only one would stay.

Reno, who was strong, caring, wonderful, and lively. He loved me as much as he proved it to me. It could be a match made in Heaven.

But, there was Namine. Beautiful, artistic, shy, and fragile. She revealed a side of me that I loved, that I embraced.

" So many choices.." I whispered.

" Olette?" Namine stared at me.

" I know what to do now.


	23. The Beginning to a Crimson Sunrise

**Okay Guys! =] For those who actually read this, it's O V E R! But, if you're still interested in it, I'm going to make a sequel! (Yay sequels! =]) It shall be titled.. Something. That you shall have to see later. Lol. =]]**

**Please review! It gets stories up faster!**

" Reno? Reno? Are you here?" I sighed heavily, wondering what would happen. My mind couldn't take this decision. I was losing someone I loved dearly, but yet I was gaining the love of another. Two wet, salty streams flowed slowly down my cheeks.

" Don't hate me. You know I love you, but we'll still be friends." I kissed him gingerly on the forehead. He came in and embraced me tightly. His warm, cherry scented body wrapped around my mind, not wanting to let go. I wanted to marry Reno, but I knew I couldn't. My heart was with Namine the whole time.

" It's okay, Olette. I understand. I think it's for the best of us, anyways. I'll always love you, though," he said as he kissed me. " Namine needs you right now. My time with you is up." I looked into his shining eyes. They were filled with the tears that were carrying his agony and sorrow out of his mind.

" Reno..." I started crying, hating to depart from my crimson sunshine. There was no easy way to do it, but he was right. We were done. I started to walk out of his door when he stopped me.

" You forgot this." He took my hand, placing the shiny, diamond ring onto my finger. My eyes opened wide.

" But.. Why? Why not give it to the one you'll marry?" He chuckled, then ruffled my hair.

" Olette, you're the one I love. It was for you. It's yours." I cried even more. He walked me back to Namine's house, hugging me before leaving.

That was it. Reno was gone. He was walking into the forest that ripped apart our skies, our destinies. I saw him, escaping into the golden light. That angel had finally been set free from his personal purgatory, figuring out why exactly he was still on earth. He was here to fix things. He was here to open the lock to the dreamy, hard to believe reality between Namine and I.

"Olette, are you sure you wanna do this?" Namine whispered in my ear, realizing how much I already missed Reno.

" Yeah, I'm sure. I love you." I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. The sun was as orange as a pumpkin in the sun, then suddenly, it became crimson, the same color of Reno's smooth, flowing hair.

" Namine, I'll never forget him.." She took my hand.

" He'll always be there for you. He's watching over you, Olette. He always has been." She smiled at me, her teeth a bright, pearly white.

-Last day of school-

" Namine, you ready?" She smiled.

" You know I am, baby." We waited patiently for the red-headed bitch that we called Kairi. She was walking to the front of the school, just like we thought she would.

" Now?"

" No!"

" Urgh.. This is killing me, Olette."

" Okay.. Now!" Namine pulled a rope, which was connected to the ceiling and fastened around Kairi's thin ankles. She squealed, realizing that she was hanging from the ceiling. Everyone found this hilarious, and it was even funnier considering that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

" Get me down! Get me doooown!" she screamed, Sora and Riku trying to get her out of the mess.

Namine and I laughed, running out of school as the bell rang.

-Epilogue-  
Namine and I remained as a couple, no one remembering the past troubles. Hayner, Roxas, Pence, Namine and I always hung out. The way it was supposed to be this summer. Namine and I always smiled when the sun set in Twilight Town.

" Namine, you know why I always love the sunsets of Twilight Town, right?" She stared at me, confused.

" Umm.. I don't quite understand.." I laughed.

" Ever since I decided to make you my soul mate, the sunsets have been a bright, beautiful crimson color. They're much warmer and inviting than the orange and pink ones. The crimson one.. It's.. It's just right, ya know? It seems like it'll warm me up, even in the bitter, chilly winter. It's as beautiful as the tranquil sound of the waves as the sway, crashing into the sea shore." She kissed me.

" Olette, I've never told you this.." I squeezed her hand a little tighter, wondering about what she had to say.

" What? What is it?" She hesitated.

" Every time we look out at these sunsets, Reno always sits next to me, and whispers in my ear. He tells me.. Things that you should know."

" What.. What does he tell you?"

" He tells me this. ' Don't take advantage of Olette. You and I both love her. Tell her every day how amazing she is. Remind her of how great it feels when her long, chocolate hair is twirled in her fingers. How wonderful her plump, red lips feel against yours, and how rosy and full her cheeks are, and how they're so adorable. Tell her about her beautiful, emerald eyes that reflect the illusion of meadows. But mostly, tell her about how she means the world to you, and how she'll never have to worry about being hurt. Just promise me you won't break her heart..'" I smiled, kissing Namine, just like I was supposed to. I opened my eyes, and Reno was there, tracing my face with his fingers. I cried with tears of joy, knowing that he was always there, as a friend or as someone who loved me deeply. Was Reno really an angel sent to earth to set me in the right direction that my heart strings were pulling at? Or was he here to confuse me, and leave my soul crumpled on the ground, just like my heart had been so many times?

Either way, I was still here with Namine, and she was my future.


End file.
